The Sorting Hat Through the Years
by SmurfNargles
Summary: Every Hogwarts student is Sorted; every Sorting is different. Every chapter will tell the story of a character's Sorting from their POV. Main characters, lesser characters and Next-Gen characters all included. Follow all your favourite characters and hear their forethoughts then watch them discuss and argue with the Hat. Final Chapter: Lily Evans - now up! Reviews are welcome
1. Hermione Granger

**A/N. Thanks for reading my Sorting Hat fanfic. The first chapter will be Hermione Granger followed by Ron Weasley in the next chapter. I've got loads of chapters planned but I may not be able to get through them all. Let's just see what happens! Each chapter will be written from the character's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Harry Potter or I wouldn't be here writing fanfiction. I'd be out there doing whatever it is that rich people do. The Wizarding World is J.K Rowling's, this fanfic is mine.**

"_Granger, Hermione"_ The Sorting Hat bellows.

I begin the short walk to the Sorting Hat, trying to keep calm and composed. I don't know much about the Houses at Hogwarts – I'm a Muggleborn – but I've got a rough idea from _Hogwarts: A History_. There's Gryffindor, a place for the brave and chivalrous which doesn't sound too bad to me but then again, neither does Ravenclaw; home of the quick witted and unique. Hufflepuff sounds nice enough but from what I've heard from other students on the Hogwarts Express, it's the least desirable house. Finally, there's Slytherin, where you go if you're cunning and ambitious. I'd definitely say I'm ambitious but I read that Slytherin's are usually 'pure blooded wizards' so I doubt I'd be widely accepted there.

I take a seat on the stool and a stern looking witch – Professor McGonagall – places the Sorting Hat on my head.

"_Ah ,interesting, very interesting indeed"_ the hat whispers in my ear. The Sorting Hat uses a very advanced form of magic – Legilimency, I think it was called – to see into my mind.

"_There's a certain amount of ambition in you, Miss Granger, you're desperate to prove yourself. It's obvious that you're an intelligent girl, you could have a _very _successful career in Ravenclaw... but how about Hufflepuff? There's no doubting your loyalty and you're clearly hardworking but I'm not sure your full potential will be unleashed there..."_

Everyone is staring at me. Of course, they have no idea what the Hat is saying to me, which I suppose is a good thing.

"_What about Gryffindor? Would I fit in there?" _I think.

"_Well, you've certainly got Gryffindor qualities; bravery, courage, loyalty... however, you're not as – let's say, reckless – as many Gryffindors are"_

"_So I'm not a Gryffindor?"_

"_No, no, that's not what I meant. What I intended to say was that you'd certainly be a unique sort of Gryffindor"_

"_So there's still a chance?"_

"_Well, if Gryffindor is where you'd like to be sorted..."_

"_I'll go wherever you think is best; after all, you are the Sorting Hat"_

"_You're a difficult one, Miss Granger, very difficult indeed. Let's rule out Slytherin and Hufflepuff, unless of course you'd rather be in one of those two"_

"_It's your decision" _I think decisively.

"_It's between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw; we've just go to decide where you'd achieve your potential most"_

"_Do you think I'll become a decent witch?"_

"_Decent? No, I can tell you're going to be a _brilliant _witch. You've got more brains than most students I've sorted"_

"_Wow, thank you... So if I am as intelligent as you say, surely I'm in Ravenclaw?"_

"_You'd no doubt do excellently in Ravenclaw but I think Gryffindor would challenge you more in a different way"_

"_I do enjoy a challenge"_

"_Well then...better be GRYFFINDOR!" _the Sorting Hat roars to the entire school.

I grin, take off the Hat and take a seat at the Gryffindor table where everyone is clapping and cheering enthusiastically. Gryffindor; my home for the next seven years.

**So what did you think? Please review if you enjoyed it or if you have any suggestions on how I can improve. The next chapter will be Ron. Thank you for reading. **


	2. Ron Weasley

**A/N. This chapter is Ron's Sorting! All of the chapters will be fairly short, some longer than others depending on the character. The next chapter will be everyone's favourite headmaster - Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore!**

**Disclaimer: As much as I'd love to be J.K Rowling, I'm not. I own the writing; the rest is from the minds of others more intelligent than mine.**

"_Weasley, Ronald!"_

Oh Merlin. This is it. My Sorting. As I walk up to the hat, I can feel the eyes of my brothers – Percy, Fred and George – staring at me from the Gryffindor table. If I don't get into Gryffindor, who knows what will happen? Imagine if I landed in Hufflepuff; I'd never hear the end of it from Fred and George. I can't even bear to think what I'd be like if I was put in Slytherin...

I sit down on the stool and Professor McGonagall places the hat on my head. I glance quickly over to the Gryffindor table where my new friend, Harry Potter – The Boy Who Lived – is sitting along with that unbearable Hermione Granger.

"_Eager for Gryffindor, I see?"_ the hat says, catching me by surprise.

"_All my family have been in Gryffindor..."_

"_Yes, yes, I remember Sorting each and every one of them"_

"_But what about me? I am a Gryffindor, right?" _ I say – well, think – nervously.

"_Let's not rush this, Mr Weasley, it is a rather important event. Let's see; you're fairly intelligent but I think we'll rule out Ravenclaw. I see that you've got some of the Slytherin traits -"_

" – _not Slytherin!" _I interrupt _"Please, please, please not Slytherin!"_

"_Well, if you'd had let me finish what I was saying I would've told you that, while you have a cunning side, you're loyal and not self centred"_

"_Am I brave? Gryffindor's are meant to be brave..." _I panic.

"_Relax, Weasley, I do not doubt your bravery. It's clear to me where to put you. Don't let me down, Ronald Weasley. GRYFFINDOR!"_

With a huge sigh of relief, I join my brothers and my new friend Harry Potter at the Gryffindor table.


	3. Albus Dumbledore

**A/N. I hope you have enjoyed the first couple of chapters! I've certainly enjoyed writing them. This chapter is Albus Dumbledore; one I've really been looking forward to writing. Please review with feedback/suggestions.**

**Disclaimer: My name is J.K Rowling and I do, in fact, own Harry Potter. I'm pretending to be a fanfiction writer as I'm tired of the constant attention I receive. (I'm joking, I own nothing and I'm definitely not J.K Rowling)**

"_Dumbledore, Albus"_

All eyes fixate on me. I can hear a few people whispering amongst themselves; they obviously recognise my name. It's hardly surprising seeing as my father's crime has been the scandal of the year according to _The Daily Prophet._ I wonder what they're saying. Probably some rubbish about my family and I being Muggle-haters. Ever since my father attacked those Muggles, I've been getting dodgy looks. Some people are terrified of me. Even the neighbours won't talk to me anymore.

The Sorting Hat is placed on my head as I take a seat on the stool. Instantly, the Hat begins to speak.

"_I've been looking forward very much to this little meeting. Your parents are extraordinary people; they were extremely interesting, to say the least"_

"_Good evening, Hat"_

"_Ah, I always admire politeness. I remember your mother being similarly courteous when it was her to turn to be Sorted"_

"_She was in Ravenclaw, wasn't she?"_

"_Yes, you're right; she was as intellectual as can be. That was an easy decision to make. Mind you, it wasn't difficult sorting your father either. He was quite the Gryffindor stereotype; brave, loyal, chivalrous... how's he getting on now?"_

I don't reply but I can feel my fists clench in anger. This is unlike me as I'm usually calm and level headed. I just can't bear anyone mentioning my father anymore; I've been putting up with it non-stop ever since it happened.

The hat was right though; father was loyal. He did what he did for Ariana's sake.

"_Anyway, on to the important matter at hand; what should we do with you? I can see already that this Sorting is going to be rather challenging. You're as bright as your mother – more so, even – and your father's Gryffindor traits have been passed down to you, I see. But you're ever so ambitious... I predict great things for you, Mr Dumbledore, and Slytherin may help you on your way. Let's not rush this though"_

"_If it's alright with you, I'd rather not be in Hufflepuff. I mean no disrespect, of course, I just don't think I'd achieve my potential there"_

"_That's quite alright, in fact, I agree with you there. It's got to be between Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Any preference?"_

"_Obviously I'm tempted by Ravenclaw; I've heard a lot of good things about it from my mother. Slytherin interests me too but I've heard that they're not always the nicest group of people"_

"_And Gryffindor?"_

"_Some Gryffindors have the habit of losing their temper easily and acting before thinking" _I say, remembering the night my father attacked those Muggles. What a foolish, idiotic idea that was. Now mother has to look after three children alone while he's locked away in Azkaban _"And I'd rather not turn out as a hot-headed fighter"_

"_Not all Gryffindors are like that. Some are very reasonable indeed"_

"_I want to achieve greatness in my life. Where should I go for that?"_

"_It depends which type of greatness you are aiming for. Academic greatness is best suited for Ravenclaw; if it's power and importance you're after then Slytherin is the place for you. Gryffindors often turn out as morally great people but that's not to say you can't achieve power and intelligence there too"_

"_Merlin, this Sorting process is awfully complex"_

"_Indeed it is, Mr Dumbledore. That's not to say _all _Sortings are hard; some take a matter of seconds, depending on the person"_

"_So I'm complex?"_

"_Extremely so. You're one of the most difficult people I've ever had to sort which is extraordinary, as I've been around for hundreds of years. Enough smalltalk! We must continue to the matter at hand"_

"_What to do with me"_

"_Indeed. As the Sorting Hat, I must decide where you are most suited. However, you are proving very difficult to sort; and it's not been made easier by the fact you have no preference in the matter. It is clear to me that you will achieve great things wherever I put you. Slytherin, I believe, is not the place for you. Ambitious though you are, you appear to be much more open minded than most of them. Ravenclaw would suit you well but you would only achieve intellectually. I'm going to put you in the house where I think you will grow in character, mind, and heart. GRYFFINDOR!"_

Before I take of the hat to join the table of gold and scarlet students, the Sorting Hat adds a little message.

"_Don't let me down, Albus Dumbledore"_

**So what did you think? Like it? Hate it? Did I get the characterization right? Please review with feedback/improvements/suggestions. Most chapters won't be this long but the next one may be a similar length as it's the Head of Gryffindor herself, Minerva McGonagall!**


	4. Minerva McGonagall

**A/N. So yeah this chapter is Minerva McGonagall. Next chapter will be Severus Snape, one I'm really looking forward to writing! Please review and stuff :) If you have read any of this fanfiction, then thank you so much.**

**Disclaimer: If you thought I owned Harry Potter, you'd be wrong. It's J.K Rowling's but you probably already knew that.**

"_McGonagall, Minerva"_

Without hesitation, I stride towards the Sorting Hat which is sat on a little stool. It's amazing how something so small and unassuming can play such a large part in a person's future. I take a seat and a professor whose name is unknown to me places the hat on my head. Hundreds of eyes are staring at me; I shrug them off with a cold, hard gaze.

"_Ah, what should we do with you?"_

"_I don't know. You're the Sorting Hat, it's your job"_

"_Quite right my dear girl. Upon first glance, I've got a rough idea of what you're like. Hufflepuff's not for you – despite your loyalty – and Slytherin's completely out of question. It's Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, most certainly"_

"_So I can choose intelligence or bravery"_

"_It's possible to be a smart Gryffindor or a courageous Ravenclaw, you know. You _can _choose Hufflepuff or Slytherin if – "_

" – _no, no I'm happy with the other two"_

"_Very well .Which will it be?"_

"_My mother was in Ravenclaw?"_

"_Your mother?"_

"_Isobel McGonagall, formerly Isobel Ross"_

"_Ah, yes. I remember the girl. Sharp witted. Would I remember your father?"_

"_He's a Muggle"_

"_Of course. So what's it going to be? The Lions or the Eagles?"_

"_Gryffindor have strong morals. I respect that"_

"_Yes, I can see you're a very moral girl"_

"_But Ravenclaw's are wise and intelligent. That draws me in"_

"_It's your decision on this one. You choose your future"_

"_Would I do well in Gryffindor?"_

" _You've got the right qualities; strong-willed ,brave, chivalrous but you'd do well wherever you went"_

"_Then it's decided. I'll go with Gryffindor"_

"_Let's let the school know. GRYFFINDOR!"_

Standing up calmly, I place the crumpled old hat on the stool and stride to the Gryffindor table where a tremendous applause has broken out. For once, I can't help but smile.

**Thanks for reading, please feel free to review. Next chapter is Severus Snape! **


	5. Severus Snape

**A/N. It's time for Snape! This should be an interesting chapter as should Chapter 6; Tom Riddle. As these chapters are short they don't take long to write meaning there will be fairly regular updates. If you would like to then please review.**

**Disclaimer: Not my characters.**

"_Snape, Severus"_

Lily looks up at once from where she is sitting at the Gryffindor table. I try not to catch her eye so instead, I just stare at the floor. That arrogant fool James Potter who I had the displeasure of meeting on the Hogwarts Express whispers something to Lily. To my horror she smiles; he looks pleased with himself.

"_What can I do for you today, Mr Snape?"_

"_Sort me, of course. That's your job"_

"_Well now, there's no need to sound so bitter. First day at Hogwarts; should be an exciting occasion!"_

"_Just get on with it"_

"_Hmm. You certainly show Slytherin qualities, not a bad mind either..."_

"_Put me in Slytherin" _I glance over quickly at the Gryffindor table. Why couldn't Lily have been in Slytherin? Instead she's stuck with Potter and Black and dozens of other stupid Gryffindors.

"_Don't get ahead of yourself, you've got courage deep down there – "_

" – _No! I will not be in Gryffindor!"_

"_How about Ravencl-"_

"_-Slytherin. I'm a Slytherin"_

"_Very well, if you insist. I must say, I'm not overly satisfied with this result"_

"_Let's just get this over and done with"_

"_Fine. SLYTHERIN!"_

The students in green and silver stand up and applaud as I take a seat amongst my fellow serpents. Lily looks rather downcast at this point; I feel no remorse. She betrayed me. She left me for Gryffindor. I'll make new friends – better friends – amongst people with high ambitions and cunning minds. People like me. Slytherins.

**Did you like it? Review if you want to. This one was really short and I think the next one will be too.**


	6. Tom Riddle

"_Riddle, Tom"_

That's me. Tom Riddle; a wizard. Who'd have thought? I always knew there was something special about me. I've always been different from all the other boys and girls in the Orphanage. There's nothing special about them. They're normal. They're filthy Muggles.

Professor Dumbledore looks down at me from his table where he is sitting with all of the other professors. His eyes are fixed on my very closely; he seems particularly interested. I'm not sure what to think of Professor Dumbledore. He doesn't trust me. I can tell that for sure. I'd better stay clear of him for a while but then somehow I think he'll be keeping his eye on me.

The Sorting Hat is placed on my head by a stony faced professor. I know all about the Sorting process as I read it in one of the books that I took from Flourish and Blotts. I didn't have enough Galleons to pay for _everything_... and anyway, no one will notice one missing book.

I can't believe they use a _hat _to put us in our house. A hat? Surely they could've found a more grand way of doing it; sorting is a big occasion, they should celebrate it in sophistication.

"_Obviously a sharp mind, extremely cunning..."_

"_I already know I'm going to be in Slytherin. I match the criteria perfectly"_

"_You'd be right there, Mr Riddle; high in ambition, a thirst to prove yourself – which I'm sure you will manage – determination, oh yes, plenty of that, and I see you're not overly fond of Muggles"_

"_You could say that"_

"_Slytherin's generally don't favour Muggles or Muggle-borns. This isn't the best Slytherin quality to possess so I suggest you work on improving your open-mindedness"_

"_Don't give me a lecture; get on with it"_

"_SLYTHERIN"_

Smirking, I take seat with the Slytherin's, who are all congratulating me and welcoming me to their house. Cunning, ambitious, determined, traditionalist; there's no doubt about it. I belong in Slytherin.

**A/N. Very short chapter because I don't think it would take long to realise Tom Riddle was perfect for Slytherin. I'm really pleased with how well these chapters are going, I'm enjoying writing them a lot! I'm also pleasantly surprised at the number of readers I've had as I was not expecting many people to take the time to read them. Review with suggestions/feedback/etc. Any character in particular you'd like to see Sorted? Leave suggestions in a review.**

**Next chapter is Neville Longbottom. **


	7. Neville Longbottom

"_Longbottom, Neville"_

It takes me a couple of seconds to realise that it's my turn to get Sorted. Another student nudges me forward and I stumble slightly towards the stool where the hat is waiting for me. I try to cover up my stumble but many people have noticed. A nasty looking group on the Slytherin table all try to stifle their laughs. I can feel my cheeks going red.

Professor McGonagall places the hat on my head. It's lucky that I'm sitting down because my legs are shaking so much with nerves that I think I'd fall over if I was standing.

"_A Longbottom! I've had the pleasure of sorting your entire family and I've been very much looking forward to meeting you too"_

"_Th...thank you"_

"_No need to be nervous, Mr Longbottom. I know that Sorting is rather a daunting experience as it defines your Hogwarts career but you'll come out of it just fine, just as thousands of other students have in my many years of sorting. Now where should we put you?"_

"_Not Slytherin" _I answer, looking back at the group of Slytherins who had laughed at me _"I'm not smart enough for Ravenclaw, not brave enough Gryffindor... so I guess that leaves Hufflepuff"_

"_Now hold on a second! I agree that you're definitely not a Slytherin and that you probably wouldn't fit in best in Ravenclaw, but you most certainly are brave!"_

"_No I'm not! Look at me, I'm terrified right now and this isn't even supposed to be scary!"_

"_It may not be completely obvious that you're brave but your courage is there somewhere, I can tell. You'd make a mighty fine Gryffindor"_

"_No! I can't be a Gryffindor"_

"_Why ever not? Most of your family have been in Gryffindor – your parents were two of the finest wizards I ever had the pleasure of meeting – so why not you?"_

"_Because I'm scared. Scared of being in Gryffindor. Everyone will expect so much from me. It'll be easier if I just go in Hufflepuff"_

"_Yes, it will be _easier_. But it won't be _better_. The real Neville Longbottom is a strong, determined warrior"_

"_No! No I'm not!"_

"_There's no need to be so modest – "_

" – _I'm not trying to be modest, I'm just telling you the truth. Please, put me in Hufflepuff"_

"_Normally I would take the student's preference into account but I really must insist that you join Gryffindor"_

"_What's wrong with Hufflepuff?"_

"_Absolutely nothing. If you want to achieve your full potential, though, you've got to be a Gryffindor"_

"_I haven't got any potential! I'm going to be an awful wizard. My magical powers showed much later than usual. Everyone thought I was a Squib. Even _I _thought I was a Squib. Maybe I am; maybe I shouldn't be here..."_

"_Relax, Longbottom, relax. You're not a Squib"_

"_Do you really think I'm brave?"_

"_I don't _think _you're brave; I _know _you're brave. I can see into your head after all"_

"_My parents would want me to be in Gryffindor. And my Grandmother"_

"_They're right. You _are _a Gryffindor"_

There's a quick but thoughtful pause.

"_Well alright then. If I really am a Gryffindor..."_

"_I'm glad you've finally come to your senses. GRYFFINDOR!"_

The Lions erupt into applause. I smile feebly and run to the table. I can people laughing; oh Merlin, what've I done wrong now? It is only then when I realise that the hat is still on my head. Red-faced and embarrassed, I run back to Professor McGonagall and hand her the hat sheepishly. As I return to the Gryffindor table only one thought crosses my mind; what am I doing here?

**A/N. Do you like it? Any improvements? Feel free to leave a review with suggestions. Who would you like to see being sorted? Next chapter is Luna Lovegood.**


	8. Luna Lovegood

"_Lovegood, Luna"_

I quickly snap out of the daydream I had fallen into while staring around the Great Hall. It really is magnificent in here; Hogwarts is just as brilliant as Daddy had said it would be. I drift towards the stool, where Professor McGonagall will place the Sorting Hat upon my head. I give the professor a soft smile; she attempts to return it but she's rather stern looking, so the smile comes off in a strange way.

"_Good evening, Mr Hat"_

"_Good evening Miss Lovegood. How very nice to meet you"_

"_Pleasure to meet you too"_

"_You remind me very much of your parents. Never before have I met two such unique individuals, especially your father!"_

"_He is a rather interesting man. Daddy has taught me everything he knows"_

"_Meaning you, also, are a fascinating specimen. And very intelligent too, I see! Intelligent in a very _different _way..."_

"_Some people think I'm a little odd"_

"_Nonsense, nonsense. You're not odd, you're unique. You definitely fit the Ravenclaw criteria. I sense courage within you too. Gryffindor maybe?"_

"_I'm happy wherever you Sort me"_

"_You're not a Slytherin, Miss Lovegood but you've got the loyalty of a Hufflepuff, the courage of a Gryffindor and the creativity of a Ravenclaw"_

"_Why thank you, Mr Hat"_

"_Gryffindors are not always so accepting of people who are... let's say different... whereas Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs are generally more welcoming to the unique – which you certainly are"_

"_I've always thought of myself as a little bit different"_

"_And there's nothing wrong with that! Do you have any preference as to which House you'd like to be in?"_

"_Well both of my parents were in Ravenclaw so I'm tempted by that but Hufflepuff seems like a really friendly place"_

"_I'll make the final decision here then, Miss Lovegood, if you're alright with that"_

"_Certainly, Mr Hat"_

"_You're creative, intelligent and above all, unique. RAVENCLAW!"_

Just as I go to take of the Sorting Hat, it gives me a little piece of advice.

"_Despite what people may say about you, just stay yourself. Never change for anybody. Good luck in Ravenclaw"_

"_Thank you, Mr Hat"_

Professor McGonagall removes the Hat from my head. With a smile, I join the Ravenclaw table. I'm flying high with the Eagles now.

**A/N. Thanks for reading, leave a review if you want with comments/improvements/suggestions. Who do you want to see being Sorted? Next chapter will be Ginny Weasley.**


	9. Ginny Weasley

"_Weasley, Ginny"_

Fred and George – previously distracted – look up at the sound of my name. Percy watches me even more attentively than before. Ron, however, is nowhere to be seen. He wasn't on the Hogwarts Express either. I'm so worried about him.

Professor McGonagall – head of Gryffindor house – places the Sorting Hat on my head as I take a seat on the tiny little stool. Everybody in my family has been in Gryffindor; Ron, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Mum, Dad – even Percy made it into the house of the Lions. Normally I'm confident but right now I'm nervous. I'm the last of the Weasleys; if I don't get into Gryffindor I will have completely ruined the tradition. Mum and Dad will act like they're not bothered but secretly they'll be disappointed.

"_Another Weasley! Why, I've had the pleasure of Sorting your entire family"_

"_I know. They've all been in Gryffindor"_

"_And upon first glance, I think you may be a Gryffindor too"_

"_Really?" _I breathe out a sigh of relief.

"_Let's not rule out the other houses though. You're smart enough to be Ravenclaw but I see that learning isn't your top priority. Deathly loyal, I see, like a Hufflepuff. Fiery temper at times too, a common Slytherin trait"_

"_I'm not a Slytherin" _I say decisively.

"_I think you're right there; Slytherins tend to be self centred; something you most certainly are not"_

"_I want to be in Gryffindor. I can't be the _only _Weasley not in Gryffindor"_

"_No need to panic, Miss Weasley, I think you'd do fabulously in Gryffindor"_

"_Well if that's decided..."_

"_GRYFFINDOR!"_

Fred and George are the first to stand up and clap before the rest of the Gryffindors follow suit. Fred claps vigorously and cheers loudly while George whistles in appreciation. As expected, Percy frowns upon them, before patting me on the back and congratulating me. Phew. I've done it. The Seventh Weasley is now the Seventh Gryffindor.

**A/N. This one was quite short and I'm not too pleased with it. Oh well, please review with comments and suggestions. Next chapter will be Fred and George who I've decided top put in the same chapter because the Weasley twins are inseperable!**


	10. Fred and George Weasley

"_Weasley, Fred"_

I shoot George a grin before I take a seat at the little stool. He mouths 'Good luck' to me and I wink back. I don't need luck. I already know where I'm gonna be sorted. I'm as Gryffindor-y as you can get. Professor McGonagall – who will be my Head of House – places the raggedy old hat on my head.

"Another _Weasley? Goodness me, how many of you are there?"_

"_Seven. I'm only the fourth. You've got my twin George to sort next"_

"_Let's crack on with it then. I see lots of Gryffindor qualities within you – "_

"_- no surprises there – "_

" – _courage, loyalty, daring"_

"_I already know I'm going to be in Gryffindor"_

"_Don't get ahead of yourself boy; although I think you may be right. You've got a sharp mind – "_

" – _yeah, but I'm not a Ravenclaw; they're all swots"_

" – _you're loyal to those you love – "_

" – _Hufflepuff's are all duffers – "_

" – _and you're rather cunning – "_

" – _no way am I a Slytherin! "_

"_That's funny. Every Weasley I've spoken to has shown anti-Slytherin tendencies"_

"_That's because Slytherins are evil"_

"_Not by any means! Yes, a few of them have turned out bad – "_

" – _yeah, like You-Know-Who!"_

"_He is one example of a dodgy Slytherin"_

"_Bit more than dodgy..."_

"_Anyway; enough of the chitchat! Let's finish this sorting. GRYFFINDOR!"_

As expected. Grinning from ear to ear, I join Bill, Charlie and Percy at the Gryffindor table. Any minute now George will be joining me here, where we will spend our seven years at Hogwarts together.

"_Weasley, George"_

Fred's made it to Gryffindor. I'll be joining him in a minute. Originally, me and Fred were planning to swap roles; I would get sorted when his name was called and he would get sorted when I was called. In the end we decided that it probably wasn't a good start to our seven years at Hogwarts. That was a tough decision as Fred and I rarely ever back out of a prank. Anyway, we've got seven long years here to cause a little mischief.

Professor McGonagall puts the Sorting Hat on my head and I take a seat on the tiny little stool, feeling slightly foolish. Fred waves at me from the Gryffindor table and I grin back.

"_You must be the other Weasley that your brother was talking about"_

"_Good observation, Hat"_

"_No need to be sarcastic, Mr Weasley. I assume you want to be in Gryffindor too?"_

"_Of course"_

"_Well you'd certainly fit in there. Decent brain, not a Ravenclaw though... definitely loyal but again, not a Hufflepuff..."_

"_No way am I a Slytherin. No. Way"_

"_You're rather cunning – "_

"_NO. I am _not _going to be in Slytherin"_

The Sorting Hat sighs.

"_I never said I was going to put you in Slytherin. I only commented on the fact that you possess _one _Slytherin trait! Goodness me, your brother had the very same reaction"_

"_We're not big Slytherin fans"_

"_No, I can tell. I think we're finished here then; GRYFFINDOR!"_

Fred cheers my name loudly over the thunderous applause of the Gryffindors. McGonagall shoots him a death glare and he shuts up almost immediately. There's going to be a lot more disapproving looks from McGonagall over the rest of our Hogwarts career. Oh yes. Seven whole years of non-stop mayhem is just beginning.

**A/N. Thought I'd put Fred and George together in the same chapter :) Please review with suggestions/comments/ideas/improvements! Updates will probably be less regular because I'm pretty busy at the moment. Next chapter is Draco Malfoy.**


	11. Draco Malfoy

"_Malfoy, Draco"_

Crabbe and Goyle are already seated at the Slytherin table, where I'll be joining them in a minute. If it wasn't for their pure-blood status, I don't think they'd even be in Slytherin. You're meant to be cunning and ambitious; qualities that neither of them possess. I'll be okay though. There's absolutely no way that I'll be anywhere other than Slytherin. If I did, I'd be a complete disgrace to the name of Malfoy. Imagine if there was a terrible mistake and I landed in Hufflepuff... I shudder at the thought. Or even worse, I could end up in Gryffindor. That filthy Mudblood Granger got into Gryffindor and it's hardly surprising; Godric Gryffindor loved muggle-borns. There's no Mudblood scum in Slytherin, however, as Salazar Slytherin was much less tolerant of them; and rightly so.

Professor McGonagall – head of Slytherin's rival house, Gryffindor – places the Sorting Hat on my head. My head of house will be Professor Snape. I've met him before several times; he's an old friend of my father.

The dirty old hat touches the top of my immaculately styled blond hair. Ugh. Granger, and hundreds of other Mudbloods, have touched this hat with their disgusting Muggle defilement.

"_Mr Malfoy..."_

"_Get on with it, you worthless rag. Put me in Slytherin"_

"_Mind your manners, Mr Malfoy! Your father was exactly like this too"_

"_Hurry. Up."_

"_Cunning, resourceful, a foolish idea of Pure-blood supremacy... yes, you sound like a Slytherin"_

"_Good! Now finish the job"_

"_There's no need to be so rude! Goodness me, I haven't been spoken to like _this _by a student since... since... since last year's batch of snobbish, impolite, disrespectful Slytherins!"_

"_Shut up and sort me"_

"_SLYTHERIN!"_

I take a seat between Crabbe and Goyle at the Slytherin table. First thing tomorrow, I'm going to send an owl to my parents telling them the brilliant news. Of course, they knew as well as I did that I'd find my place in Slytherin. I really am a Malfoy.

**A/N. This chapter was very short as it says in the book that Draco's Sorting was pretty quick. I was quite pleased with this chapter though. Next chapter will be the gentle giant Rubeus Hagrid. Pleasepleaseplease review with comments/suggestions/improvements!**


	12. Rubeus Hagrid

"_Hagrid, Rubeus"_

As my name is called, I make my way through the crowds of fellow first years, accidentally knocking a little blond girl as I go. She looks completely terrified of me and she quickly scrambles back up. I get this all the time; it's gotta be something to do with my height. Just because I'm half-giant – and taller than everybody else in the Hogwarts (including the professors...) – everyone seems to think I'm a violent beast. They couldn't be further from the truth. I'm actually really friendly once you get to know me. Unfortunately, nobody ever seems to be willing to get to know me in the first place, meaning I am basically friendless. My best friends are the magical creatures that I have discovered and taken care of since I developed an interest in them. Like me, these creatures are misunderstood and shunned from society.

I go to take a seat on the tiny little stool but it instantly breaks under my weight. A Professor mutters something under his breath, waves his wand to repair the stool and then summons a vacant – and much larger – chair from the professor's table.

I sit down on the new chair and the professor places the Sorting Hand on my head. Everyone in the room is staring at me but it doesn't really affect me because I'm used to people staring wherever I go. The hat sits uncomfortably on the top of my head; it's not on properly because of the size of my head.

"_Hello, Mr Hagrid. I must say, you are _very _interesting..."_

"_I'm different, that's for sure"_

"_Nothing wrong with standing out in the crowd a little"_

"_A little? I can' go anywhere without people starin' at me!" _

"_And I see you've dealt with the unwanted attention very well. It takes courage to hold your head up high and face the world; I see you've got a lot of bravery inside you"_

"_My dad was a Gryffindor. That's for brave people, righ'?"_

"_Yes, and I could see you in Gryffindor house"_

"_Well I ain't exactly a Ravenclaw, am I?"_

"_I think you may be right there. I wouldn't put you in Slytherin either"_

"_Wha' about the other one? Pufflystuff?"_

"_I think you mean Hufflepuff. And yes, I think you'd do well there; you're loyal and Hufflepuff's are often very accepting of people who are different; which we could say you probably are"_

"_So where am I goin' then?"_

"_Do you have a preference in the matter? I do take opinions into account"_

"_I don't mind, just as long as I'll fit in"_

"_I'm afraid I can't guarantee anything but I hope you do settle in well in your new house. I'll make the final decision then. I see much bravery in you and it will shine through in due time. GRYFFINDOR!"_

The Gryffindor table clap half-heartedly, with little of the enthusiasm that they showed the previous Gryffindors. I decide at the last minute not to sit down on the wooden bench; I don't want to cause any injuries on the first day. Let's just hope that people will accept me here in Gryffindor, my new home.

**A/N. Aw, this one was quite sad, I felt bad for Hagrid while writing it. I'm so surprised and honoured that people are actually reading my fanfiction, thank you to anyone who's enjoyed it so far. I'd love it if a few more of you were to review as I really want to hear your feedback and suggestions! Next chapter is Arthur Weasley.**


	13. Arthur Weasley

"_Weasley, Arthur"_

I've heard all about the famous Hogwarts Sorting Hat from all of my other relatives. We're all Purebloods, so every single one of us has been to school here. This is my first year, meaning I need to be sorted before I start school. Every other Weasley has been in Gryffindor so, obviously, that's where I'm aiming to go. Professor McGonagall, the head of Gryffindor puts the Sorting Hat on my head as I take a seat on the stool.

Hats are extremely interesting. It may sound strange, I know, but originally hats were a Muggle item (something that wizards copied) and I _love _Muggles. They're so different from wizards and witches but they're still so intelligent. It's a shame that I have to wait until my third year to take Muggle Studies.

"_Interesting mind you've got there, Mr Weasley. I see you have quite the passion for Muggles. Fascinating creatures, aren't they?"_

"_Yes, it's amazing how they manage to survive without magic"_

"_You don't seem the Slytherin type; they often show anti-Muggle tendencies"_

"_I think it's completely ridiculous, the way they hate Muggles. You can't _help _being born a Muggle!"_

"_Indeed, I agree with you there .Anyway, back to the matter at hand; your sorting. You seem rather intellectual, maybe Ravenclaw?"_

"_Well I was hoping for Gryffindor but if you think I'm a Ravenclaw..."_

"_I see many Gryffindor qualities in you too. Extremely courageous, you always stand up for what you believe in and you never back down. I see you're loyal until the end, a common Hufflepuff trait, but it's also seen just as commonly in Gryffindors"_

"_So there's a chance of me being in Gryffindor?"_

"_A rather large chance, actually, unless I put you in Ravenclaw. How interested are you in learning?"_

"_Well it depends on the subject really. But on the whole, I think there are much more important things in life"_

"_Hmm, interesting. I know exactly what to do with you, Mr Weasley. GRYFFINDOR!"_

The Gryffindors cheer wildly as I go to join them at their table. A couple of fifth years pat my back. An old family friend of ours, Molly Prewett, smiles at me from the other end of the table and I grin back. Just wait till I tell my parents that I also made it into the house of the Lions.

**A/N. This one was really difficult to write and as a result of that, I'm not too pleased with it. Next chapter is going to be Molly Prewett (or Weasley, as she is later known). I'd love it if you were to leave a review with comments/suggestions/feedback. Thanks :)**


	14. Molly Prewett

"_Prewett, Molly"_

Fabian and Gideon, my two brothers, catch my attention from the Gryffindor table. They're starting their third year at Hogwarts while I'm only just beginning my first. Fabian winks at me – I can't help but smile – and Gideon mouths 'Good Luck' to me. I love my brothers more than anyone else. I missed them so much while they were away at school but now we can be together again. That's if I get into Gryffindor, of course. I've always been a family sort of girl. Obviously my friends are important to me but nothing comes before my family. The only exception would have to be Aunt Muriel; I can't _stand _her.

McGonagall, head of Gryffindor, puts the Sorting Hat on my head. From where I'm sitting on the stool, I see my friend Arthur Weasley standing patiently with all the other first years. Both of us desperately want to be in Gryffindor and hopefully, we'll be there together.

"_Hello, Miss Prewett. I recognise your name; Fabian and Gideon's sister?"_

"_Yes, that's me."_

"_I thoroughly enjoyed sorting those two; they were rather entertaining to say the least"_

"_You could say that"_

"_Enough about them, let's move onto you. Extremely loyal, aren't you? And very strong in heart too! Not a bad mind, you appear quick witted... lacking in ambition though, you'd rather see your family and friends happy than have personal gain. You're a very decent girl, aren't you Miss Prewett?"_

"_Thank you, Sorting Hat. My family mean the world to me"_

"_Not Slytherin material – probably a good thing, in some cases – and I think, although you're smart, we'll rule out Ravenclaw"_

"_So Gryffindor or Hufflepuff?"_

"_I think so. The two are rather similar in my opinion. Godric and Helga; both legendary wizards. Of course, Rowena and Salazar were extraordinary in their own ways but they were more...flawed, let's say... than the other two. You remind me of Helga Hufflepuff in more ways than one, you know"_

"_Um... does that mean I'm a Hufflepuff?"_

"_Not necessarily. You have many Gryffindor qualities too. And I apologise for that little history lesson; I tend to go on a bit sometimes"_

"_It's quite alright. So where am I going?"_

"_It's a difficult choice. Do you have a preference?"_

"_Well I'd like to be in Gryffindor but if I'm better suited for Hufflepuff, I can accept that"_

"_Based on what I've seen of you and I heard you say, I'm going to cast the final decision. Good luck, Miss Prewett, pleasure meeting you. GRYFFINDOR!"_

I sigh in relief as I join Fabian and Gideon at the Gryffindor table. I'm just hoping that Arthur will be joining me here too. Then I'll have everything I need at Hogwarts; family and friends.

**A/N. I was really pleased with this chapter! It went much better than expected :) The next chapter is Percy Weasley and then we'll be moving onto the slightly more interesting characters (in my opinion) such as Tonks, Kingsley and Mad-Eye. I'd love some reviews with your feedback/suggestions/improvements!**


	15. Percy Weasley

"_Weasley, Percy"_

Head held high, I take a seat on the tiny stool where Professor McGonagall – head of Gryffindor (my house of choice) – places the old Sorting Hat on my head. I read all about the Hat in Charlie's old copy of _Hogwarts: A History_. It was all rather interesting; in fact, I got through all 2376 pages of that book in one weekend. Bill and Charlie catch my attention from the Gryffindor table; with any luck, I'll be joining them soon.

"_You must be the third Weasley. Pleasure to meet you Percy; upon first glance you seem very interesting"_

"_My siblings don't seem to think so. Fred and George say I'm dull"_

"_Fred and George? There are more of you?"_

"_Four more, yes. Fred and George are twins and they're quite they troublemakers"_

"_Well it'll be interesting to meet them too one day. Now on to you; I sense bravery – naturally, being a Weasley – a sharp mind and a eagerness to learn, a large proportion of ambition..."_

"_Isn't ambition a Slytherin trait? I don't want to be in Slytherin"_

"_You can't really help which qualities you possess, Mr Weasley, and just because you're ambitious it doesn't necessarily make you a Slytherin"_

"_Thank heavens for that"_

"_Don't rule it out completely. You strike me as different from almost every Weasley I've sorted. More intellectual, I see – not that your relatives are stupid or anything – and your priorities are different"_

"_In what way?"_

"_Not to sound rude, but you're slightly more self-centred than your brothers and parents"_

"_I'm somewhat offended, Hat"_

"_It's true, I'm afraid. I admire your courage though, Mr Weasley; you're strong, determined and never back down"_

"_So am I in Gryffindor or not?"_

"_I think we'll chuck out Hufflepuff and Slytherin, despite your ambition"_

"_Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad. I've always thought of myself as an intellectual"_

"_But you'd prefer to be in Gryffindor?"_

"_Of course"_

"_It's very much possible to be a courageous Ravenclaw or an intelligent Gryffindor. It's just a matter of what you pride more; brains or bravery?"_

"_I've always thought of my intelligence as a distinguishing feature from the rest of my family. We're all brave, you see"_

"_I know you are, I've met most of your family"_

"_All of the Weasleys have been in Gryffindor and I don't really want to be the exception. I think I'll stick with being a smart Gryffindor"_

"_Well that's settled then. GRYFFINDOR!"_

Bill and Charlie look extremely relieved to see me joining them at the Gryffindor table; they probably thought I'd be sorted somewhere else. This offends me; I'm as brave as they are, or I wouldn't be in Gryffindor! Many students in the House of the Lions are brash, reckless, foolish; I'll be the exception.

**A/N. I've finished all the Weasleys now (didn't bother with Bill and Charlie) which is sort of a relief as I was starting to run out of ideas for them. Next chapter is Nymphadora Tonks, a chapter which I'm sure is going to be really interesting :) Please review!**


	16. Nymphadora Tonks

"_Tonks, Nymphadora"_

I cringe at the sound of my own name. Nymphadora? What sort of a name was that? I think mum must've had a few too many Firewhiskeys when she named me. 'Course, Dad's such a pushover he wouldn't have protested about it. Unusual names like mine aren't really, well, unusual, in the Wizarding World. My pureblood mother has a ridiculous name too – Andromeda – named after a star or something, I think. Dad's a Muggleborn so he was lucky enough to get stuck with a normal sounding name.

But then again, a normal name wouldn't suit me well; even for a witch, I'm definitely not ordinary. I'm a Metamorphmagus, meaning I can change my appearance at will. I wanted to make a memorable entrance to Hogwarts but Mum banned me from changing my hair bright pink, so instead I kept it as a natural but boring mousy brown.

"_A Metamorphmagus! How interesting! It's very rare for me to meet someone like you"_

"_Just because I'm different, it doesn't mean I'm...different!" _I quickly realise that what I've just said doesn't really make much sense.

"_Feisty temper!"_

"_You don't want to mess with me"_

"_Yes, I can see that. Hmm, lots of courage there, extreme loyalty, not a bad mind... this is going to be a tough one"_

"_My dad was in Hufflepuff and my mum was – "_

" – _in Slytherin, yes, I remember her. One of the most difficult decisions I had to make. Let's just say, I didn't see her as typical Slytherin material but due to personal reasons, I put her there anyway"_

"_Family reasons, right?"_

"_Yes. The Black's were always stereotypical Slytherins but Andromeda was rather different"_

"_She's nothing like Bellatrix and Narcissa. She's better than them"_

"_I can't say that Bellatrix left a particularly good impression on me. Narcissa wasn't too bad"_

"_Are you sorting me into a house or are you telling me what I already know about my family?"_

"_You're quite right, let's get back to this"_

"_Sorry for saying it so rudely. I'm not normally like this but I do get agitated when I'm nervous"_

"_Apology accepted. As I was saying, I sense a very strong sense of loyalty inside you. Not a Slytherin, that's for sure, and Ravenclaw's not for you"_

"_Hufflepuff or Gryffindor then. I guess I'm kind of tempted by Hufflepuff 'cause of Dad"_

"_I think you'd do very well there. You're a great friend to have, Miss Tonks, because of your loyalty and your willingness to do whatever necessary for those you love"_

"_I wouldn't have put it quite so soppily myself, but I guess you're pretty much right"_

"_I also see that you're optimistic, cheerful and have a fun-loving spirit. And where would we be with a bit of fun?"_

I grin.

"_Yeah, I like to have a laugh from time to time"_

"_I know exactly what I'm going to do with you. HUFFLEPUFF!"_

The badgers clap and cheer enthusiastically and I smile at them. I'm going to get on brilliantly in Hufflepuff.

"_Good luck Nymphadora" _the hat says finally. Professor McGonagall goes to pull the hat from my head but I hold it on firmly for one last second.

"_Don't. Call. Me. Nymphadora"_

**A/N. This chapter was one of my favourite chapters to write! Tonks is one of my favourite characters and best of all she's a Hufflepuff like me :) The next chapter will be Kingsley Shacklebolt. I'd love some more reviews! Thanks ;)**


	17. Kingsley Shacklebolt

"_Shacklebolt, Kingsley"_

Finally it is my turn to be sorted. I've waited days and weeks and months for this event. The Sorting Ceremony was the only thing on my mind throughout the entire train journey here; I've heard a lot about it from my mother. She's a half-blood witch, as was my father. He died from a fatal bout of Dragon Pox when I was five.

Ignoring the watchful eyes of the entire school, I stride confidently towards the humble little stool where the Sorting Hat will be placed on my head. There are four houses at Hogwarts; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. My father was in Gryffindor; I'd like to be there too in memory of him.

"_What should we do with you, Mr Shacklebolt? This is going to be a tough decision"_

"_I'd like to be in Gryffindor, like my father"_

"_Yes, I could see you doing well in Gryffindor but then again, you're extremely bright, much more intelligent than your average Ravenclaw"_

"_My mother always told me I was intelligent"_

"_She was right. You enjoy learning new things, don't you?"_

"_Yes, I'm very interested in learning magic. I've been practicing some basic spells since ever since I bought my wand"_

"_How very insightful. Which area of magic interests you most?"_

"_Transfiguration is extremely intriguing but I was also fascinated by defensive charms. I wouldn't mind a go at duelling either"_

"_Ah yes, I can tell you have quite the knack for spellwork. But I can tell you're not just intelligent in a 'read books and excel in lessons' way, you think outside the box and come up with brilliant ideas"_

"_I'm honoured that you think of me like that"_

"_I see courage in you as well as large amounts of ambition and loyalty. This really is a difficult one"_

"_Ravenclaw sounds like a good place, although I'd still quite like Gryffindor"_

"_It's possible to be a mixture of a number of houses. Sometimes I think that sorting children by their personalities isn't such a good idea; then, of course, I remember that I would not exist if the Sorting didn't. However, I know what I'm going to do with you. Despite my decision, remember to keep your courage. RAVENCLAW!"_

I've always known I was fairly intelligent but from what the Sorting Hat said, I'd be better suited to Ravenclaw. Gryffindor can do without me, I suppose. Here I will excel greatly and learn unimaginable magic; can't complain there. As the hat said, it's possible to be suited to more than one house; I, for one, have the heart of a Lion and the mind of an Eagle.

**A/N. This one was really difficult to write! Not my best but it will do. Sorry I didn't update sooner, I was out all evening yesterday but I've got no school this week meaning I should get loads of chapters done :) Next chapter is Alastor Moody. I'd appreciate some reviews! Thanks :)**


	18. Alastor Moody

**A/N. A couple of minor swear words in this chapter. Enjoy!**

"_Moody, Alastor"_

Time to take on the Sorting Hat. Bloody waste of time in my opinion. There are more productive things to be doing than judging children based on their personalities. As I take the walk to the Sorting Hat, a second year Hufflepuff gazes at me fixatedly. Annoyed, I shoot the girl an angry glare; she immediately looks down at the floor.

I reluctantly take a seat on an embarrassingly small stool and the Sorting Hat is placed on my head. I don't like the thought of this piece of material reading my mind but I've got to go along with it anyway.

"_You may not want to be here but it's a necessary part of your Hogwarts career. Now if you'll just be polite enough to give me a minute of your time, we can get this over and done with better"_

"_Good. The quicker we get this finished, the quicker we can start doing something useful!"_

"How rude! _I'm not impressed with your attitude, Mr Moody"_

"_Well I'm an honest man, I tell people – or hats – _exactly _what I think"_

"_Hmm. Let's sort you then. Very brave, extremely determined, rather intelligent..."_

"_Tell me something I don't know already" _I mutter under my breath.

"_...some ambition and loyalty to those who deserve it. Goodness me, you're fearless, aren't you?"_

"_Nothing intimidates me. And if people want to cross me, be it at their own peril"_

"_Rather frightening for an eleven year old!"_

"_I don't take crap from anyone or anything"_

"_I wouldn't dream of messing around with you, Mr Moody"_

"_Even if you did dare to, you wouldn't be able to. You're a bloody hat"_

"_Just because I'm a piece of clothing, doesn't mean I couldn't do a great deal of damage!"_

"_Not physical damage though"_

"_I could sort you into the complete wrong house and potentially ruin your future at Hogwarts!"_

"_And I could tear you in half and burn the remains"_

"_You'd be expelled!"_

"_And you'd be completely obliterated"_

"_Well it's been an _absolute pleasure _talking with you Moody but I've made up my mind. GRYFFINDOR!"_

The Gryffindors cheer and holler; I frown at them, signalling for them to stop. I hate it when people overreact for nothing. Muttering an array of swear words under my breath, I grudgingly sit down between a pair of annoyingly cheerful Gryffindors. One fifth year pats me on the back; I react instinctively and hit his arm away. The boy looks horrified. I, however, can't help but smirk.

**A/N. I love this chapter! It was great fun to write and I hope you enjoying reading it as much. The next chapter is going to be Bellatrix Black/Lestrange. Please leave a review! Thanks :)**


	19. Bellatrix Black

"_Black, Bellatrix"_

I look over at the Slytherin table, the house I will be joining in a matter of minutes. There's no doubt about where I'll be spending my seven years; I am a Black, and every Black has been a Slytherin. My parents, uncles, aunts, cousins – everyone – has been in Slytherin. I say _everyone_, but unfortunately there have been a couple of exceptions; the occasional Hufflepuff and once, a muggle-loving Gryffindor relative. Suffice to say they're not part of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black anymore. When my younger sisters Andromeda and Narcissa join, they'll be in Slytherin too. It's in our blood.

Most people with one particular house in mind would worry at this point they might get sorted somewhere else. I couldn't be more confident about being in Slytherin. I've got it all; ambition, cunning, determination and, much like Salazar Slytherin himself, I despise Muggles. Muggles – and Muggleborns – are the scum of the earth. We witches and wizards are the one who should rule but instead we have been forced to keep our existence a secret by our own Ministry.

The famous Sorting Hat is placed on my head.

"_Oh no. Not _another _Black!"_

"_Do you have something wrong with the noble and ancient Black family, you filthy rag?"_

"_It's never been a pleasurable experience sorting any of you. If you're anything like the others, this will be over soon and you'll be in Slytherin"_

"_I'm a Black, where do you think I'm going to be sorted?" _I spit.

"_No need to be so rude. Ambitious, plenty of cunning and... oh bother, _more _of this foolish pureblood supremacy idea!"_

"_What do you know about blood status, you're a hat! And anyway, Muggleborns do not deserve to set foot in Hogwarts or any other magical dwelling!"_

"_That's a matter of opinion. Anyway, I think it's obvious what to do with you. Loyal, welcoming, warm-hearted; it's clear you're a Hufflepuff"_

"_WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT YOU WORTHLESS LITTLE RAG?"_

"_Goodness me, Miss Black, can't you take a joke? I just thought I'd have a little laugh at the expense of one of you crazy Black's. Of course you're a Slytherin"_

"_If I ever get the chance, I will _BURN YOU_!"_

"_Good luck with that. SLYTHERIN"_

Enraged, I pull of the hat and fling it into the arms of the professor. I calmly make my way to the Slytherin table where I am being applauded; quite right too. Slytherin house have gained a promising pureblood witch. I keep my head up and outwardly stay calm – although inside I am furious at the Hat's pathetic joke – as I must act like I'm above everyone; which, of course, I am. After all, I am a Black. It's in my blood.

**A/N. This was also quite fun to write although for some reason I think I could've done it better. Next chapter is Narcissa followed by Andromeda. After the Black sisters are done, we get into the Sorting of some of the Hogwarts Professors! Please leave a review with feedback/improvements. Who do you want to see Sorted next? I've already had a request for Astoria Greengrass, who I will do at some point during this series. Thanks ;)**


	20. Narcissa Black

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Duh.**

"_Black, Narcissa"_

I can't avert Bellatrix's cold glare coming from the Slytherin table; we both know how much rests on this short moment. Andromeda nods at me once and I force a smile back at her. My older sisters are very different people. Bellatrix is tough, determined, unforgiving while Andromeda is kinder and more caring. I'm somewhere in the middle. I'll never be as cold-hearted as Bella but I'll also never be as soft as Dromeda. I'm going to be in Slytherin along with my sisters and just about every other member of the Black family.

We're purebloods and proud. From the day I was born, I've been taught to look down upon Muggles, Mudbloods, Blood Traitors, Squibs... you get the idea. Salazar Slytherin had the very same views which is why nearly all of us end up in his house. I was secretly worried that Andromeda wouldn't be in Slytherin and that she'd get disowned from our family. The Black family are insane; they'll disown you for the smallest things. Bella has taken everything our parents have taught us to heart. She's not as...normal...as she used to be anymore. Still, I love her all the same.

The hat is placed on my head as I gracefully take a seat.

"_Well it's good to see you're not as insane as the first Black sister"_

"_Bella is not insane!"_

"_She didn't strike me as completely normal either. It's this pureblood supremacy idea; it's gotten into your heads and one day it will drive you crazy"_

"_I'll never be crazy. Bellatrix will never be crazy either"_

"_I'm afraid it's too late for that girl. It was too late for her the _first _time I met her"_

"_Are we sorting me or not?"_

"_Yes, of course. Cunning girl, fair amount of intelligence, lots of ambition... yes, you're a Black for sure"_

"_But am I a Slytherin?"_

"_Blacks, Slytherins; same thing"_

"_If you mean that as an insult, I'll have you know that we're proud to be who we are. We have nothing to be ashamed of"_

"_You keep telling yourself that, girl. SLYTHERIN!"_

Bella grins scarily at me while Dromeda looks fairly relieved. I, however, am angry at the way I have been treated. Insulted by a hat! I'll prove myself in Slytherin. I'll prove I am a Black. Anyway, what does a hat know about being a proper witch or wizard.

**A/N. The end of this was difficult to write for some reason. Not too bad overall though, I think. Next chapter is Andromeda Black, followed by Filius Flitwick. Please review, I'd love to know what you think of it so far!**


	21. Andromeda Black

"_Black, Andromeda"_

My heart lurches forward in my chest. Bellatrix's eyes narrow and fixate on me from the Slytherin table. At this very moment, I am terrified. Terrified of not making it into Slytherin. Terrified of being disowned by my parents. It may sound absurd but it wouldn't be considered strange for my parents to disown me over not getting into Slytherin. Because my parents are fanatics. Pureblood, prejudiced, Slytherin fanatics. Bellatrix, my older sister, has taken after them; I have a bad feeling that my younger sister, Narcissa is going the same way. I, on the hand, pretend to be like them when in reality my real views are completely different. Speaking my mind would be stupid – suicidal, even, in the Black family.

"_What a pleasant surprise this is!"_

"_What?"_

"_A sane Black! A Black who _doesn't _dream of murdering every Muggle on the planet!"_

"_Of course I don't wish Muggles to be dead. I don't wish anyone to be dead"_

"_Well it's certainly a nice change from almost every other Black I've sorted"_

"_I need to be in Slytherin" _I tell the Hat quickly.

"_Why is that?"_

"_My parents would murder me if I wasn't"_

"_Let's take a look at you first, shall we? Hmm, you do possess some Slytherin traits; resourcefulness, cunning, a bit of ambition... but I see more"_

"_I _need _to be in Slytherin! Don't you understand, it's important"_

"_Do you _want _to be in Slytherin?"_

"_I don't really _want _to be – Slytherins are deranged - but I _need _to be!"_

"_Slytherins aren't deranged. A few of them are, yes, like your sister Bellatrix, for example, but most of them are perfectly alright"_

"_So are you going to put me in Slytherin?"_

"_Once I've finished looking into your mind, I'll tell you. Continuing on... definitely a good brain there, more loyal than your average Black – "_

" –_stop comparing me to my family. I'm an individual"_

"_And I see you've got determination and quite a temper when you need to!"_

"_That's true. Now put me in Slytherin. Please"_

"_I guess I'm going to have to, although I'm not thoroughly pleased with this result. Good luck nonetheless. SLYTHERIN!"_

Bellatrix looks pleased; much more than I do, no doubt. I take a seat next her at the Slytherin table. I shouldn't be here. The Sorting Hat told me that much. I'll be alright though. I'm tough. I can survive amongst the Snakes.

**A/N. Pleased with this chapter :) That's the Black sisters done! The next few chapters will be some of the Hogwarts Professors; Flitwick, Sprout and then Slughorn. Thanks for reading and please do leave a review! **


	22. Filius Flitwick

"_Flitwick, Filius"_

Everyone looks around the Great Hall for this 'Flitwick' fellow. I'm very much here but, as I'm so tiny, I'm struggling to push my way through the crowds of first-years.

"Excuse me" I squeak, fighting my way past dozens of pairs of legs. Many of them look down in surprise and then quickly move out of the way. Everyone in the Hall stares at me; I'm used to being looked at so I sort of just shrug it off. I have to pull myself up onto the stool and when the Sorting Hat is placed on my head, it covers most of my face. I must look quite comical.

"_Hello Filius. You seem interesting. Half goblin, are you?"_

"_No, but there are traces of elf blood in the Flitwick family. My parents are only slightly shorter than normal wizards but I got unlucky and was born abnormally small"_

"_Unlucky? Not at all, Mr Flitwick. It just means you stand out more in a crowd"_

"_Hardly; no one can see me when I'm in a crowd. People are always tripping over me"_

"_Let's ignore what's on the outside and take a look on what's on the inside. I must say, you're far more intelligent than most normal sized students I've met"_

"_Why thank you. Does that mean I'm a Ravenclaw?"_

"_Quite possibly. You're obviously very loyal to your friends and family and there's plenty of courage; you've had to deal with a lot in your life - obviously because you look different – and you've handled it all very well"_

"_So where am I going to go?"_

"_This is a difficult one. I'm stuck between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor"_

"_I'm happy anywhere although I wouldn't really like to be in Slytherin. Some sixth years from that house were laughing at me on the train"_

"_How nasty of them! How did you handle the situation?"_

"_I stayed calm, told them it didn't affect me and walked away quietly"_

"_This could be useful... a Gryffindor would most likely lose their temper and take drastic action. A Ravenclaw, however, would think things through and handle it maturely"_

"_I tend to keep calm. Overreacting normally ends in disaster"_

"_Very true. Well, I think I've seen enough of you to know what must be done. Let's put you in RAVENCLAW!"_

The Ravenclaws clap as I slide off the stool and join them at their table. A helpful seventh year prefect helps me up onto the bench where I squeeze in between two other first year Ravenclaws. Another student pats me on the back – a little too powerfully – meaning I nearly fall off the bench. The table is too high up for me so I can hardly see anything going on. I may not be able to see over the table in the Great Hall but I can see a bright future in Ravenclaw.

**A/N. Sorry I didn't add a chapter yesterday, I was busy all day. I liked this chapter as Flitwick is one of the most awesome characters in my opinion! The next chapter is Head of Hufflepuff, Pomona Sprout :) As always, it would mean a lot if you left a review! Thanks.**


	23. Pomona Sprout

"_Sprout, Pomona"_

I take in a deep breath and calmly make my way towards the stool where I will soon be sorted. I'm not too fussed about where I am sorted because every house is good in one way or another. I'm a pureblood so both of my parents and most of my family have been to and studied at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Magic really is fascinating. I feel sorry for Muggles as they don't get a chance to experience all the wonderful things that we witches and wizards get. But then again, they have lots of amazing things that we don't.

My mother was a Hufflepuff and my father was a Ravenclaw when they were in Hogwarts. My dad has taught me all about magical plants and animals so I'm really lookin forward to studying Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures. I spend most of my time outside tending plants or looking at animals. They're both extremely fascinating.

"_What can I do for you today, Miss Sprout?"_

"_I suppose you can sort me into whichever house I'm meant for"_

"_Let's take a look into your mind. You're a very kind girl, definitely intelligent, a loyal and caring friend..."_

"_I'm flattered that you think so, Sorting Hat"_

"_Very modest too! Do you have any preference in the matter?"_

"_Not particularly, I'd be happy wherever you put me. I'd just like to be somewhere I'll fit in and become a better person"_

"_It's going to be hard for you to become a better person; you're one of the nicest students I've ever had the pleasure of meeting!"_

"_Thank you, that's very kind of you"_

"_But you've also got some courage too, don't you?"_

"_I wouldn't call it courage particularly, I just try not to worry too much as it takes the fun out of life"_

"_Don't be _too _modest, Miss Sprout! You're definitely a brave girl. However, I know exactly what to do with you. Good luck in your Hogwarts life. HUFFLEPUFF!"_

Grinning ear to ear, I leave the stool and join the table of Hufflepuffs who are all congratulating me. After shaking hands with and thanking many Hufflepuff students, I take a seat with my fellow new first years. In an instant, I can tell that this is where I belong. I'm among caring, kind, loyal people here. Hufflepuff is the house of friendship .

**A/N. As you may have noticed, I've been trying to make the last line cringeworthy and cheesy in every chapter XD It's actually really difficult! The next chapter is Horace Slughorn followed by... Umbridge! That chapter should be interesting to say he least... Anyway, please leave a review. Thanks :)**


	24. Horace Slughorn

"_Slughorn, Horace"_

I push my way through the few remaining students who haven't yet been sorted. The four remaining students who are waiting to be sorted all look terrified. I don't know why; it's really nothing to be worried about. They're probably Muggle-borns, yes; they tend to be more nervous in the Wizarding World than we Purebloods. As I've grown up in a higher-class pureblood family, I know all there is to know about witches and wizards. My father is an influential Ministry Official, with close ties to many famous and powerful wizards. He's close friends with the Minister of Magic himself; just last week, he came for dinner at our manor house. And a month before that, Father introduced me to the captain of the England Quidditch Team. It's a great life being a Slughorn.

"_Slughorn? I recognise your name... ah, yes I remember your father!"_

"_It's hardly surprisingly really. He's an important wizard"_

"_He wasn't when I met him, all those years ago. He was just a – I can't really say humble – Hogwarts student"_

"_Slytherin, wasn't he?"_

"_Yes, he was extremely suited to that house. And you seem very much like him! Plenty of ambition, very cunning, definitely intelligent, a little cowardly at times..."_

"_I'm not cowardly, I'm just not stupid. I don't take risks unless necessary"_

"_And I see your definition of 'necessary' is somewhat different from that of others"_

"_Some people would probably call me selfish which is unfair. I just like to get my way from time to time"_

"_You definitely seem like a great Slytherin student. Surprisingly, despite your pureblood ancestry and Slytherin traits, you're _not _a hater of Muggles"_

"_I don't mind Muggles particularly"_

"_That's good of you. Well, I think we're done here. Good luck Mr Slughorn; work hard, chase your dreams. SLYTHERIN!"_

Proudly, I take off the Sorting Hat and make my way to the Slytherin table, where the students are cheering and applauding. And they should be too; Slytherin house has gained a talented, powerful and influential student

**A/N. This chapter was pretty short. Hope I did Slughorn justice, I love his character even if he is a bit dodgy at times. I think I showed his strong Slytherin side a lot in this chapter. The next chapter is Dolores Umbridge followed by Cornelius Fudge, then back on to some of the Hogwarts professors. Reviews encourage me to write more and to make sure the chapters are good, so feel free to leave a review with your feedback! Thanks :)**


	25. Dolores Umbridge

"_Umbridge, Dolores"_

As the last student in my year to be sorted, there is no crowd for me to fight through. What a relief too; I wouldn't want to be touching any dirty Mudbloods. We're supposed to call them Muggle-Borns but I don't think they deserve such a decent and polite title from their superiors. I am, of course, talking about purebloods when I say 'superiors'. I am an Umbridge; one of the most highly respected and influential Wizarding families in Britain. We are connected almost directly to every other proper Pureblood family. There is not a trace of dirty blood in our family.

I step up to the Sorting Hat stool, head held high, take a seat and have the hat placed on my head.

"_How horrendous!" _ The Hat says at once.

"_What's horrendous?"_

"_Oh, um, nothing. It's just... to put it frankly, you need your mind sorted out"_

"_Excuse me? Do you know who you're talking to?" _I snap, offended.

"_Yes; another stuck up, idiotic pure blood maniac who's no more or less of a witch than any Muggle-born or Half-blood here!"_

"_I am deeply offended! How _dare _you insult my ancestry like that!"_

"_Oh shut up, I've heard it all before. Every single year, I have to see into the brains of dozens of you like-minded blood status fanatics. And I've had enough of it"_

"_Are you going to sort me or not? Mind you, I already know where I'm going to be"_

Slytherin, no doubt about it.

"_Maybe I should just announce to the entire school that you are, in fact, a Squib and that you are to be sent home immediately"_

"_If you dare..."_

"_Yes, I know, you're going to send me _another _empty threat. I get it all the time. It's a tough life being a hat"_

"_I don't want to hear your pathetic complaints. Finish this now and put me in Slytherin"_

"_How about I put you in Hufflepuff for a laugh?"_

"_I. Will. Destroy. You"_

"_I'm joking. I would never bestow such an awful burden upon those lovely Hufflepuffs"_

"_Awful burden? I'm going to – "_

" – _yes, _I know _you're going to kill me, you've already said that! Goodness me"_

"_Sort me. Do it now"_

"_Very well. SLYTHERIN!"_

I rip the hat from my head, throw it to the ground and storm off towards my table. A Professor whose name I do not know – or care about knowing – picks up the hat and places it on the stool with a dirty glare in my direction. I hold my head high, ignoring the hundreds of staring eyes. How dare the hat insult Purebloods? How dare the hat insult my family. HOW DARE the hat insult Dolores Umbridge?

**A/N. I hate Umbridge as I'm sure most of you do too so the Sorting Hat decided to have a little fun and annoy the hell out of her. He also taught her a bit of a lesson (one she obviously doesn't stick to in the future). I really loved writing this chapter so I hope you enjoyed reading it! The next chapter is going to be Cornelius Fudge. However, I'm not completely sure where to put him! Any suggestions and advice for this? Leave it in a review! Thanks :)**


	26. Cornelius Fudge

"_Fudge, Cornelius"_

All eyes in the Great Hall are fixed on me, which makes me nervous to say the least. A couple of students snigger at the sound of my name. They're probably Muggle-borns; apparently fudge is a very popular Muggle confectionary.

I must stay confident. It's only a Hat; nothing for me to worry about. I'm not the most confident or the bravest so I must admit that I am a little nervous. My father told me not to be ridiculous and not to panic. He works at the Ministry which is what I want to do to when I'm an adult. Actually, it's more like what _he _wants me to do when I'm older and as I'm so eager to please him, it's become my ambition too.

"_No need to worry Fudge! I'm only a Hat"_

"_I'm not nervous, I just don't want to let my father down"_

"_You won't let anyone down. Where should we put you?"_

"_I don't know"_

"_Let's see. Decent brain, with a bit of hard work we could probably make you into someone special... quite a bit of ambition there too, you're eager to please..."_

"_I want to do well in life. I want to work for the Ministry"_

"_Do you? Or is that just what your father wants?"_

"_No! It's what I want but obviously it's an added bonus if I please my father too"_

"_Hm. We need to put you somewhere where you will achieve high"_

"_I don't want to be in Hufflepuff. They're all stupid"_

"_Harsh words!"_

"_And I don't want to be in Gryffindor. Recklessness doesn't get you anywhere"_

"_Can't say I was planning in putting you in either of them"_

"_That's good"_

"_I think I've made up my mind. Hopefully your ambition will drive you somewhere in life. SLYTHERIN!"_

Father will be so pleased. He was a Slytherin too. Slytherin's are ambitious and have 'the seeds of greatness' and I, Cornelius Fudge, am going to be great.

**A/N. Ok this chapter was pretty bad. Lots of people were saying he should be in Hufflepuff even though he isn't loyal and caring and all that. I put him in Slytherin because it takes ambition to become Minister of Magic and he must've been **_**fairly **_**intelligent if he got that job. Anyway, next chapter is Quirinius Quirrell. Thanks to anyone who has read my Fanfic and even bigger thanks to everyone who has reviewed!**


	27. Quirinius Quirrell

"_Quirrell, Quirinius"_

Legs shaking, hands fidgeting, I realise that is my turn to be Sorted.

"Excuse me" I say quietly, in the hope that the other students will let me through the crowd. Apparently I didn't speak loud enough.

"Excuse me" I say a little louder. This time, a couple of people turn around and, upon noticing me, they smile apologetically and move out of the way. I make my way through nervously; everyone in the Great Hall – students, professors and ghosts – is staring at me, waiting, making me even _more _nervous. I can't bear the hundreds of pairs of eyes, so instead I look down at the floor. This proves to be a mistake; I scuff my foot on the floor and stumble forward slightly. Embarrassed, I sit down quickly on the stool.

"_Hello Mr Quirrell"_

"_H...hello Hat"_

"_No need to be nervous, I won't harm you"_

"_Oh...okay then. Can we get this done quickly though?"_

"_Depends on how hard the decision is. Time to take a look... very intelligent, fairly ambitious, rather timid..."_

"_I don't want to be in Gryffindor. I don't think I'm brave"_

"_Maybe you're right._ _I don't think Hufflepuff is the place for you; too much of an outsider to view loyalty as a top priority"_

"_I've always thought of myself as quite smart"_

"_I agree with you there. Interested in learning magic?"_

"_Very interested. It's most fascinating"_

"_Indeed it is, Mr Quirrell!"_

"_What's Slytherin like?"_

"_Hmm? Slytherin? It can be a great place to be if you're suited for it, but it can be a less than ideal place for others"_

"_Just wondering. Would I do well there?"_

"_Probably but I think you'd do well anywhere. I don't think Slytherin would be the best place for you as I don't think you're as demanding and persistent to be a Serpent"_

"_So...that leaves Ravenclaw"_

"_It does. I guess we're finished here then. RAVENCLAW!"_

I sigh in utter relief as I make my way, more confidently now, to the Ravenclaw table. A couple of people congratulate me and I smile feebly back at them. No need to panic, Quirrell, I think to myself. You'll be fine here.

**A/N. Another chapter I'm not overly pleased with but it's not too bad. I imagine Quirrell to be quite different as a child to what he was like as an adult. Next chapter is the arrogant, enigmatic celebrity professor Gilderoy Lockhart! Review if you want, I always love hearing your feedback! Thanks so much for reading :)**


	28. Gilderoy Lockhart

"_Lockhart, Gilderoy"_

My beaming, attractive smile spreads across my face at the sound of my own name; Gilderoy Lockhart. One day it will be a name that everybody here – everybody in the Wizarding World, even – will know. I stride through the group of first years and, as expected, they all stand aside. Head held high, I confidently make my way to the little stool. All eyes are fixed on me; I absolutely love it. I sit down on the stool and some old professor places the Sorting Hat on my perfectly styled golden locks.

"_Where are you sorting me then, Hat?"_

"_Slow down a second, Mr Lockhart! I've barely had the chance to look into your mind"_

"_It's a very interesting place, my mind"_

"_It's certainly different to what I usually come across"_

"_Oh yes, I'm different. I prefer to say unique though"_

"_Definitely unique. Fairly decent mind – "_

" – _fairly decent? Oh no, I'm extremely intelligent"_

"_Well...you'd certainly like be 'extremely intelligent'. I think it would help if you tried paying a little more attention"_

"_Sorry, what was that? I must've got distracted"_

"_Yes, it seems so. We'll rule out Gryffindor and I don't think you're cunning enough to be in Slytherin"_

"_I wouldn't want to be in Hufflepuff, they're all completely – "_

"_No, Hufflepuffs are _not _stupid. Well, obviously a few of them are but on the whole they're probably the most respectable house!"_

"_I must be a Ravenclaw then"_

"_If you did start paying attention and spend time around lots of very smart people – "_

" – _like myself – "_

" – _then maybe you would become someone intelligent and special"_

"_I already know I'm special"_

"_If that's sorted then. RAVENCLAW!"_

Grinning from ear to ear, I take off the hat, thrust it into the hands of the professor, and make my way to the table where my new Ravenclaw friends are applauding and cheering for me. I'd better get used to all this attention; one day, Gilderoy Lockhart will be a name that everyone knows.

**A/N. This one was fun to write but for some reason I think it could've been better. I personally wouldn't have put him in Ravenclaw but J.K said he was, so I have to stick to canon whenever possible! Next chapter is the bonkers but brilliant Sybill Trelawney. Review if you want, and thank you so much for reading :)**


	29. Sybill Trelawney

"_Trelawney, Sybill"_

This moment rests upon the steady shoulders of fate. My destiny at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is completely out of my hands. The fates have decided my future and will reveal it to me through the medium of the Sorting Hat. There is nothing I can do, think or choose that will change the course of destiny.

But I must not hesitate longer; the powers that be do not like to be kept waiting. I step up to the little stool and take a seat. Everybody in the Great Hall is staring at me; I must ignore their beady eyed glares and concentrate on the monumental event ahead of me.

"_You don't happen to be related to the famous Seer, Cassandra Trelawney, do you?"_

"_Yes, she was my great-great-grandmother. I have inherited the Inner Eye from her"_

"_I see"_

"_I was not aware that Hats could possess the power of Seeing!"_

"_No, that's not what I meant, when I said 'I see' I meant that I understood what you were saying...never mind. On with the Sorting"_

"_Have the fates informed you of their decision yet?"_

"_The fates? Oh no, the Sorting is my decision, not the choice of any so-called 'powers'"_

"_I disagree – "_

" – _let's not get into this now. We need to sort you. I see you're intelligent in a very unique way, you prefer to be isolated from others and you're rather – how can I put it? – disconnected from the rest of the world"_

"_I prefer to be in the company of myself"_

"_Hmm. Not much ambition, I see?"_

"_I do not need ambition. My future has been destined and no amount of ambition can get me any further in life"_

"_Of course. You keep telling yourself that, Miss Trelawney"_

"_Have the fates decided yet?"_

"_The fates have not decided. I, on the other hand, have come up to a decisive conclusion. Seeing is a rare gift, one that needs a certain amount of intelligence to be used properly. You are smart in a non-conventional way and – Miss Trelawney, are you even listening?"_

"_Sorry? Oh, I must've zoned out for a moment. It happens from time to time. You were saying"_

"_This sorting is over. I've made my decision – "_

" – _you mean the _fates - _"_

" – _no, I mean _me_. RAVENCLAW!"_

So the incontrollable powers have come to their final decision. If Ravenclaw, the house of the intelligent and sharp-witted, is my new home, then so be it. After all, who am I to argue with the fates?

**A/N. I always pictured Trelawney as a Ravenclaw for some reason; she's definitely unique! This was a fun one to write but quite difficult. Next chapter is Aberforth Dumbledore. Please review, thanks so much for reading!**

**P.S Sorry I didn't get this chapter out sooner, I was meant to publish it yesterday but wasn't letting me log in! Problem solved now, hope you enjoyed this chapter. **


	30. Aberforth Dumbledore

"_Dumbledore, Aberforth"_

It's obvious to me that everyone here knows the name Dumbledore. Upon hearing my name, the students and professors all stare at either me or my older brother Albus. To my displeasure, more eyes are fixed on him. Normally, I wouldn't mind – I don't like being in the spotlight all the time - but the fact that I always have and always will be overshadowed by him just makes me more angry and jealous. My brother is only a fourth year but is by far the best student in the entire school. I've heard he can perform magic that even some of the professors can't manage. The professors may think he's an exceptional student but even the mighty Albus Dumbledore has his flaws. After all, he's still human.

I glance at Albus as I take a seat on the Sorting Hat stool. He isn't even paying attention to his own brother's Sorting; instead, he's whispering something apparently humorous to his best friend Elphias who chuckles lightly.

"_A Dumbledore! Goodness me, your brother was a very interesting boy indeed"_

"_I know, I've been told before by literally everyone. Albus is such a genius, Albus is such a talented wizard, Albus is such a promising prospect...I've heard it all before"_

"_A little jealous, I see"_

"_You would be too if your older brother was the most brilliant wizard in Hogwarts"_

"_Well for your sake, we'll not mention him and just get you sorted. Definitely brave, very intelligent too, fiery temper at times"_

"_I get that from my father"_

"_Yes I can see a definite similarity there. Continuing on, I see that you're incredibly loyal – "_

" – _only to those who deserve my loyalty – "_

" – _and very mature for a boy of your age. Much like your brother Alb- oh sorry, I do apologise"_

"_That's alright" _I lie.

"_Or is it? I can read your thoughts, you know, there's no point trying to hide anything from me"_

"_It's nothing"_

"_Yes, it is, Mr Dumbledore. I don't want you to feel overshadowed by Albus"_

"_Its fine, I'm used to it. Let's just finish the Sorting"_

"_Very well. I think I'm going to sort you into the House that deserves you the most. Ignore your brother and the people who praise him and overshadow you; just be yourself. Be Aberforth, the underrated but equally brilliant Dumbledore"_

"_But I'm not as brilliant as Albus"_

"_You are, in a different way. Your brother has flaws too, you know"_

"_All right then. What's it to be?"_

"_Good luck at Hogwarts. GRYFFINDOR!"_

I can't help but feeling slightly annoyed at the Hat for putting me in the same house as Albus. Now there's no chance of me getting away from his academic brilliance. But I must be who the Hat said I was; the underrated Dumbledore.

**A/N. Aberforth is a great character! In some ways, I prefer him to Albus. This was a pretty good chapter in my opinion. Hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter is Lucius Malfoy and his lovely golden hair. Review!**


	31. Lucius Malfoy

"_Malfoy, Lucius"_

About time. It's finally my turn to be Sorted. I've had to do a lot of waiting today; something I, as a Malfoy, am not used to. First of all I had to take the Hogwarts Express just to get here which took hours. Why couldn't Hogwarts have a Floo network instead of that stupid Muggle transport? It only takes seconds to Floo. Then after that tedious journey, I've been made to stand around waiting for others to be Sorted before me. Honestly, I could not care less where the rest of the new students are Sorted, so why should I have to stand here and watch them. I already know where I'm going to be, which makes the Sorting an even bigger waste of time.

Slytherin, of course. Every generation of the esteemed Malfoy family have been in Slytherin. Every future generation of the Malfoy family will be in Slytherin. That's just how it works.

"_Ah yes, a Malfoy"_

"_Slytherin, obviously. I've been waiting around all day so hurry up and get this over with"_

"_A little bit of politeness doesn't hurt from time to time, Mr Malfoy!"_

"_Don't lecture me, Hat, just put me in Slytherin"_

"_But how do I know that you're a suitable candidate for that house?"_

"_Because I'm a _Malfoy_. What more do you need?"_

"_I like to look into students minds instead of just sorting them by their name"_

"_But every Malfoy has been in Slytherin, why would I be any different?"_

"_That's what your great-uncle said – "_

" – _nobody in my family has spoken to him since you put him in Hufflepuff"_

"_Nothing wrong with Hufflepuff!"_

"_I'm losing my patience here"_

"_Very well. I see cunning, a very good brain, obviously that whole pure-blood idea...yes, you're a Malfoy all right. SLYTHERIN!"_

That took far longer than I would've liked. It should've been over in a second but that stupid hat would rather start a conversation than do its actual job. Finally, I sit down at the Slytherin table where I belong. There will be no more waiting around for me today.

**A/N. This one was a bit rushed, especially the ending, but I felt like I had to get one out quickly as I haven't updated for a couple of days! Oh well, hope you enjoyed it, next chapter is Cedric Diggory. I love hearing what people are enjoying about this fanfic or about what improvements I can make so please leave a review! I could also do with some suggestions of who to Sort next! Thank you so much for reading :)**


	32. Cedric Diggory

"_Diggory, Cedric"_

I need to stay calm. That's what my dad told me to do. Just stay calm. It's a big moment, being sorted. Everyone goes through it though and everyone comes out of it all right. I'm looking forward to it, I guess. Once this part is over, I'll join my housemates and hopefully make some new friends. That's the best part of school, not that mind the learning bit, but I love meeting new people. Friends help me, support me and make me stronger. I already know a couple of people here already, some I met on the train and others are family friends. As my parents are both magical, I've been raised in the Wizarding World where you don't start school until you're eleven, meaning it's hard to meet lots of new people. At the end of the day, it's all about the quality of my friendships and not how many friends I have.

Professor McGonagall puts the Sorting Hat on my head.

"_Hello Mr Diggory"_

"_Good evening Sorting Hat. How are you?"_

Is that a stupid thing to say to a hat?

"_Very well, thank you for asking! In fact, it's my favourite day of the year, the Sorting Ceremony. I don't leave the Headmasters Office very often aside from today"_

"_Oh. Isn't it boring being stuck there the whole time?"_

"_Occasionally. Professor Dumbledore is a very interesting man, though, so it's often more enjoyable than you'd think"_

"_Okay"_

"_Shall we get on with the sorting? Hmm, well it's clear to me that you're extremely loyal and friendly, definitely brave, intelligent too...this is going to prove very difficult"_

"_I don't mean to cause you any trouble"_

"_No need to apologise, you've done nothing wrong! Very polite, aren't you?"_

"_It helps me get to know people better. I like making friends"_

"_Yes, I can see that"_

"_That's my favourite part of school. I don't mind the schoolwork bit though"_

"_Hardworking too. That's always a good trait and it compliments your intelligence well"_

"_Do you know where you're going to Sort me? I don't want to rush you, of course..."_

"_I think I have a fairly good idea of what to do with you. Yes, loyal, friendly, hardworking...you'll do brilliantly in HUFFLEPUFF!"_

With a sigh of relief, I take the Hat off and walk my way to the Hufflepuff table where dozens of beaming smiles greet me. I grin back and take a seat with a couple of first year Hufflepuffs. Everyone here is so friendly. Yes, I can tell that this is the House for me.

**A/N. This chapter was easy to write; I just had to make Cedric, really, really nice. The next chapter will be Cho Chang. Can I just say a massive thank you to anyone who has read my fanfiction, I've been so surprised by the number of hits and visitors I've received! This fanfic has had almost 1k visitors and nearly 7k hits! Thank you all so much :') Also I love reading your reviews and I always try to respond to them when I can, so feel free to leave one!**


	33. Mundungus Fletcher

**A/N. I know I said this chapter was going to be Cho Chang, but honestly I had very little inspiration and I could think of nothing interesting to write. Have Mundungus Fletcher instead :)**

"_Fletcher, Mundungus"_

It takes me a couple of seconds to realise that my name has been called. I was too busy staring at one of the expensive looking candlesticks that stand dotted around the room. Hmm. If I manage to sneak one of them out, I might be able to owl it to dad and he can sell it on in Diagon Alley. And if I can get hold of a couple of those silver plates, we might be able to earn a couple more galleons. My dad works on Diagon Alley – not your conventional type o' work, of course – selling magical goods to anyone who'll buy 'em. I help him out from time to time; well, at least I _did _but then I had to come 'ere. I may be only eleven, but I've got a talent for haggling and a great eye for spotting expensive items. I bet there's loads of great magical objects lying around at Hogwarts.

"_Hello Mr Fletcher"_

"_Y'alright?"_

"_I'm very well, thank you. You seem distracted, Mr Fletcher"_

"_Oh yeah. Sorry 'bout that"_

I've just spotted a diamond-encrusted goblet sitting on the professors table. I gotta get that one to dad.

"_May I remind you that, although you are a student of Hogwarts, you do not have ownership over any of the schools possessions? That goblet is not yours, Mr Fletcher, and you'll do well to remember it"_

"_Who're you to stop me?"_

"_I am a close personal friend of Professor Dumbledore and shall inform him of your plans unless you remove that idea from your mind"_

"_Yeah yeah alright, let's get on with the sorting"_

"_Very well. Let's see...cunning, definitely, extremely sneaky, good at worming your way out of tight situations..."_

"_I've 'ad quite a few of them in my life"_

"_Yes, I can see that. Goodness me, you're only eleven!"_

"_Age don't really matter. As long as I get the galleons, no one really cares how old the seller is"_

"_You've got a decent brain, maybe not so much in an academic sense, but certainly some intelligence there...a bit of a coward, aren't you?"_

"_I ain't a coward, I just know when to get involved in somethin' and when to avoid a sticky situation. It's intelligence, ya see, not cowardice. Anyway, it takes guts to do what I do"_

"_I suppose. Anyway, I've come to my decision. Cunning, sneaky, ambitious... you'll do well in SLYTHERIN!"_

I take the hat off and sit at the Slytherin table. Sounds like I'm gonna do alright here. Ooh, that sixth year prefect has got a _very _nice locket around her neck...you could get a good few galleons for that. When all eyes fix on the next student to be sorted, I sneakily slip a set of silver cutlery into my pocket. Yeah, this'll be good. Nobody will notice; after all, look how many others there are. One shiny little spoon won't be missed...

**A/N. This chapter was great to write! I realise that I haven't written for days, to be honest I just haven't been up for it and I've been busy but this chapter was a good comeback I think. Next chapter is going to be Rita Skeeter, one which I'm so excited for! Hope you enjoyed it, please review I love hearing opinions and I always try to respond to reviews! Thanks :)**


	34. Rita Skeeter

"_Skeeter, Rita"_

A couple of students in the Great Hall laugh when they hear my name. Wow, it rhymes. Get over it people! Rolling my eyes, I barge through the crowd of first years and confidently stride towards the Sorting Hat. I have to say, Hogwarts is just as impressive as I've heard it is. I'm a pureblood so obviously I've grown up knowing about the school but I've never seen anything of it other than pictures. Before I came, I skimmed my way through _Hogwarts: A History_. I love reading, you see. My father is the editor of a large magical book publishing firm and he's got hundreds of thousands of books at home. I've read every single one of them. But the one thing I love more than reading is writing; I write all the time – stories, poems, factual pieces...anything. Most people would expect me to be a bookish kind of girl; a meek, timid girl who prefers to sit in the corner and talk to no one. I couldn't be much further from that.

"_Interesting name you've got there"_

"_Yes, it rhymes. I've had to put up with it all of my life. I don't need it from a hat"_

"_No need to be rude. I was merely pointing out the fact"_

"_I worked it out for myself, thank you very much"_

"_Feisty one, eh? Let's continue with the Sorting. Intelligent, confident, resourceful... quite a character!"_

"_That's me. I'm not what people expect"_

"_No, not at all! You've got a bit of an attitude, don't you?"_

"_Attitude? More like a strong personality"_

"_Well you've certainly got that too. Sneaky, too"_

"_Again, there is a better word to describe me. Not sneaky; cunning"_

"_Very well. I'm ruling out Hufflepuff and Gryffindor for you, I think the other two houses are more suitable"_

"_Which one?"_

"_Do you have a preference in the matter?"_

"_Just put me somewhere where I'll become someone special. Someone famous or powerful. I want success"_

"_I see. And what are your ambitions in life?"_

"_Oh I've got quite a few of those. I want to become an author or a journalist or any profession where I can write"_

"_Interesting. It's clear to me what to do with you now. Aim high, Miss Skeeter, chase your ambitions. Don't let anyone stand in your way"_

"_Oh, I'll make sure of that" _I say with a sly grin.

"_Well that's that. SLYTHERIN!"_

I strut to the Slytherin table where everyone is clapping and hollering. I gracefully sit down and pull out a piece of parchment. While the last few sortings happen, I scribble down my conversation with the Hat. I'm writing about my Hogwarts experiences so far and I will continue to do so until the end of this year. Maybe one day I could get it published. Who knows? What I _do _know is that the world had better be ready for Rita Skeeter.

**A/N. Another chapter done :) Again, apologies for not updating sooner, I've been very busy recently. Hope you enjoyed it though! Next chapter is Colin Creevey because he is awesome. Leave a review with feedback or suggestions if you would like to. I try to respond to them when possible! Thanks for reading :)**


	35. Colin Creevey

"_Creevey, Colin"_

Where's my camera? I fumble around my pockets for a couple of seconds before I remember that my camera is in my trunk with the rest of my things. I wanted to bring it in here and get some snaps of the Sorting ceremony but that Professor McGonagall woman wouldn't let me. Oh well, there'll be loads of other chances to get pictures of the Great Hall. Hogwarts is amazing. It's so massive and there are moving paintings and ghosts and everything is magical...there's nothing like this back home. My parents are normal. No, _normal _is the wrong word. I think they're called 'Muggles' or something like that. I'm sure I'll get used to all this magic stuff although it's hard to get my head around it all. My brother Dennis was so jealous when he found out. He's only a year younger than me but as far as we know he is also a 'muggle'. I really hope he's a wizard too because then he could join me at Hogwarts! Professor McGonagall places the Sorting Hat on my head.

"_H...hello Sorting Hat"_

"_Oh hello there Mr Creevey. Don't worry, it's perfectly natural to be a little nervous. Just go along with it"_

"_Okay then, I trust you"_

"_Very good, very good. Let's see...you seem loyal, brave, fairly intelligent"_

"_Sorry, I don't really know much about the houses. I think i can remember their names but that's about it"_

"_No worries! There's Ravenclaw, which is for the most intelligent and unique; Slytherin, for the cunning and ambitious; Gryffindor, for the brave and chivalrous, and Hufflepuff, for the loyal and hardworking"_

"_I like the sound of the last two"_

"_Yes, I think you'd do better in either Gryffindor or Hufflepuff"_

"_So which one?"_

"_Do you have any preference?"_

"_Not really. I don't know enough about them to decide"_

"_Don't you worry, I'll make the decision. Do you see yourself as brave?"_

"_Yeah, I guess. I don't tend to listen to what mean people say about me, I just kind of shrug it off and carry on"_

"_Hmm. Do you enjoy adventuring?"_

"_The muggle world isn't very exciting. I've never really had many adventures; apart from a couple of camping trips, they were great! I can't wait to explore Hogwarts and have some adventures"_

"_I know what to do with you. Good luck in your house, Mr Creevey, I hope you make the most of the Wizarding World"_

"_I will!"_

"_Very good. GRYFFINDOR!"_

That's the brave house! Smiling, I slide off the stool and make my way to the Gryffindor house table where everybody is clapping and cheering for me. Wow, it's great here! Everybody seems so friendly! I won't need my camera to remember _this_!

**A/N. Not my best, I don't think, but still enjoyable hopefully! This was a fun one to write :) I wanted to get this chapter out quickly because my recent updates have been slow. The next chapter is going to be Regulus Black because I should've done him ages ago! As always, leave a review, I LOVE hearing feedback and suggestions for improvements. Thanks so much for reading :)**


	36. Regulus Black

"_Black, Regulus"_

It seems that a lot of people in Hogwarts know my name. My brother Sirius looks up at me from the Gryffindor table. He shouldn't be there. He should be in Slytherin, like every other Black. Like me, hopefully. No, there's no need for me to be doubtful. I'll be in Slytherin. My parents would be so disappointed if I wasn't; first Sirius, then me? I can't even imagine how my mother would react if I also wasn't in Slytherin. I live to please my parents and I really don't want to let them down. When my mother got an owl from Sirius telling her that he'd gotten into Gryffindor, she'd flown into an enormous rage. She used the Cruciatus Curse on our house elf, Kreacher, in her anger. I don't want anything like that to happen again.

"_Oh. A Black"_

"_We're a big family. I imagine you've sorted many of us"_

"_Yes, I have. Many of them rather unpleasant; like your cousin Bellatrix for example. Your mother wasn't particularly friendly either"_

"_There's nothing wrong with my mother!" _I tell the Hat.

"_I _can _see into your mind so I know that you're lying to yourself"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_You don't agree with your parents views, do you? You also don't like either of them"_

"_That's not true! Mudbloods are scum"_

"_There'll be none of that foul language when you're talking to me! Hmm, maybe you've inherited more of them then I would've hoped"_

"_I'm a Black and I agree with everything the others believe in!"_

"_Don't lie to yourself, Regulus. You may be similar in some ways but you're not completely similar to the others. Let's debate no longer and continue with the Sorting"_

"_Fine. I'll be in Slytherin anyway"_

"_Don't jump to conclusions! Goodness me, children these days are _so _impatient! You're definitely smart, cunning, quite ambitious...and very talented at Quidditch, I see!"_

"_Yeah I love Quidditch. I'm hoping to join the team"_

"_There's proof of your ambition! Okay, I think we are done here now. Remember, be yourself. Don't let your parents control your life. SLYTHERIN!"_

Sirius looks genuinely disappointed; I guess he wanted me to break the Black-Slytherin tradition. I take a seat with the serpents, feeling strangely disappointed. Maybe I should take the Sorting Hat's advice onboard. Should I live to please my mad, pureblood maniac parents? Or should I join Sirius and be my own person? I don't even know if that's what I want. All I do know is that I don't want to be 'just another Black'.

**A/N. Regulus was difficult to write because he is such a complex character. Did I characterize him rightly? The next chapter is going to be Pansy Parkinson, followed by Poppy Pomfrey and, after that, a special chapter which is going to be a bit different from the others! I'm not going to give anything away ;) Please leave a review with some suggestions for characters to Sort because I'm a little low on ideas. Lots of people have suggested the Marauders and Next-Gen characters; I am planning to do them right at the end of this fanfiction, so there's no need to suggest them :) Thanks for reading! **


	37. Pansy Parkinson

**A/N. One swear word. Enjoy Pansy!**

"_Parkinson, Pansy"_

Smirking, I push a couple of the more frail looking first-years out of the way and make my way to the ridiculously small stool where the Sorting Hat is waiting for me. Ugh, how stupid does that sound? A hat is waiting for me. Of all the items of headwear they could've used to sort us, they pick this old rag. I think a Sorting tiara would've been a much better idea. Maybe those four founders weren't quite as brilliant as everyone thinks. Professor McGonagall - who is _such _a moody bitch – places the Sorting Hat on my head. Ew, who knows where this mouldy hat has been? Touched by dirty Mudbloods, no doubt; like that stupid Granger girl I ran into on the bus. Luckily I stumbled across some proper pureblood witches and wizards, like Draco Malfoy, who's already been sorted into Slytherin, along with those other two boys, Crabbe and Goyle. I like Draco already but the other two seem like total idiots. Still, they're purebloods and they're Slytherins, so they can't be _that _bad. I sat with Daphne Greengrass on the train; she's an old family friend of ours, so I already knew her. She's a Slytherin too.

"_What've we got here?"_

"_I'm Pansy Parkinson and I want to be in Slytherin" _I demand.

"_Hold your hippogriffs a second, Miss Parkinson; while there is an element of choice in the Sorting, it is first and foremost _my _decision. Let's take a look into your mind..."_

"_Don't do that, you stupid piece of headwear, I wouldn't want you crawling into my mind!"_

"_Well how else am I supposed to Sort you?"_

"_I don't know, it's your job, find a way to do it!"_

"_I have found a way to do it, and I've been doing it for hundreds of years! Now be quiet and let me do what I'm supposed to do"_

"_Fine then. Just don't be too intrusive"_

"_I'm here to learn about your personality, not delve into your deepest secrets!"_

"_All right, all right, no need to lecture me!"_

"_Very well. I see you're ambitious, sneaky, and...*sigh*...a pureblood fanatic. I give up on that now. Yes, it's clear that you're a Slytherin"_

"_Good. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else. I think we're done here"_

"_You're right. SLYTHERIN!"_

Draco catches my eye and grins at me. I smile back. I saunter to the Slytherin table and sit between Daphne and Draco, where they both congratulate me on getting into Slytherin. It's no surprise really. I mean, where else would someone like _me _go?

**A/N. Another chapter done :) Wow, we're getting through these quickly! The next chapter is going to be Poppy Pomfrey and then the Special Chapter will follow that. I hope you enjoyed this one. Please leave a review with feedback and I could also do with some more suggestions of characters to sort (the more obscure, the better, in my opinion!) but don't suggest Marauders or Next-Gen cause they're coming up at the end! Thanks for reading :)**


	38. Poppy Pomfrey

"_Pomfrey, Poppy"_

I take in a deep breath before I make my way to the Sorting Hat. Breathing deeply in a slow, continuous pattern will help calm my nerves; that's what my parents said, at least. They're Healers at St Mungo's, so they know these types of things. My mother, who is a bit of a worrier, tried to force feed me some Calming Draught this morning which was an overreaction seeing as I wasn't _that _nervous. Everybody worries a little bit on their first day of Hogwarts though, don't they? Apparently the Sorting is really simple and easy which is something of a relief. That Hat looks rather unhygienic though, so it's lucky I washed my hair with Extra Natural Hair Relief Potion this morning.

"_Interesting! Very interesting indeed! You're certainly a very bright girl, plenty of potential and a kind heart also...goodness me, where to start? I apologise, I must've forgotten my manners; I'm the Sorting Hat, you must be Miss Pomfrey"_

"_That's me and it's a pleasure to meet you, Sorting Hat. Of course, I already knew who you were. You're the famous Sorting Hat"_

"_Famous? Oh, don't flatter me Miss Pomfrey...but I am rather well known. Your name seems familiar; would I remember any of your relatives?"_

"_My father came here when he was a child – Gryffindor, in case you were wondering – so you most likely remember him. My mother studied abroad at Beauxbatons but her name at the time would not have been Pomfrey anyway so you wouldn't recognise her from that"_

"_Right...on with the Sorting! So yes, I've come to quite a dilemma already. Many aspects of your personality fit into different houses which is a bit of a problem...do you have any preference?"_

"_Not particularly although I wouldn't really like to be in Slytherin because from what I've heard they're not a nice group of people"_

"_That's not necessarily true but I'll agree there are more dodgy characters in Slytherin than any other house. Although you've obviously got guts, I'm ruling out Gryffindor. Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff for you, I think. The former because of your intelligence and eagerness to learn and the latter because of your loyalty and undying kindness"_

"_I like looking after people and generally helping them out. When my little sister is ill, I always help look after her while my parents are working"_

"_And your parents are Healers, yes?"_

"_That's correct"_

"_And is this an area of work you are thinking of going into?"_

"_I'm only eleven so I haven't thought _that _much about it...but it does interest me"_

"_Ah ha. Becoming a Healer – or any person of a medical profession – takes great skill and academic achievement. For that very reason I am going to sort you into RAVENCLAW!"_

The Ravenclaw table clap and cheer as I make my way to sit with them. Ravenclaw. I always knew I was fairly intelligent but I'd always assumed I'd be in Hufflepuff. The Hat said I was intelligent, kind hearted and full of potential. I can't argue with that, can I?

**A/N. There you go! I don't know if I got her completely right in terms of characterization but on the whole I thought it was a good chapter. The next chapter is the special chapter which isn't really that special but it's a bit different and I hope you'll enjoy it! I'm sure you've realised by now that I love reading reviews so feel free to leave one. Thanks for reading!**


	39. SPECIAL CHAPTER

I creep into the Headmaster's study silently and peer around auspiciously. Nobody here; only a clutter of strange magical objects and that blasted phoenix. Fawkes stares at me from his little perch and squawks once at me. Ignoring the bird, my eyes dart around Professor Dumbledore's study for one thing and one thing only; the Sorting Hat. It's used once a year at the Sorting Ceremony but spends the other 364 days of the year sitting here alone in the study doing whatever it is a magical hat does in its spare time. I spot the hat cluttered atop a shelf full of books. Now how am I meant to get it down? If only I could perform magic, which would make it easier... I'm not going to give up now; I've been waiting years to have my question answered. It's too high to reach by myself but with some natural intuition and resourcefulness, I can get hold of the hat. I spot a long golden telescope sitting alone in the corner of the study and I grab it. Heaving the telescope onto my shoulder for support, I use the length of the object to reach up onto the shelf and knock the hat down onto the floor. As it falls, the tear along the brim of the hat opens and it lets out a strange shout of surprise. I quickly run over to the Sorting Hat and place it on my own head.

"_What do you want? You've disturbed me from me sleep!"_

"_I just wanted to ask you a question...a question that's been botherin' me for years now"_

"_Well spit it out, I haven't got all day!"_

"_That's not strictly true, the Ceremony was three months ago an' we won't be needin' you for another nine. I swear I won't take long"_

"_Very well then. What do you want to know?"_

"_I'm a Squib...as you know...an' I've always wondered 'bout what house you'd put me in if I was a wizard..."_

"_I'll take a look then...if I must. Hmm, you're rather difficult. Obviously, being an adult, you're different from the eleven year olds I normally sort"_

"_Do you best though...please. This is somethin' that's been botherin' me for years now"_

"_I see that you're more intelligent than some people think you are but not in an academic way. No, you're not the sharpest tool in the shed but you've got your wits about you and you're good at what you do"_

"_Heh, thanks for that. But where'd you put me?"_

"_Probably not Ravenclaw but I think parts of you fit into the other three houses"_

"_Slytherin, Hufflepuff or Gryffindor then? Them Gryffindors are always causing trouble"_

"_Well the Slytherins are hardly faultless either, from what I've heard from Professor Dumbledore"_

"_Made a decision yet?"_

"_I would've said no to Gryffindor too. Although it takes courage doing what you do, I wouldn't have put you there"_

"_It takes a hell of a lot of courage bein' me! You don't know what it's like bein' a Squib, bein' a disappointment to your pureblood parents, bein' ashamed of yourself for somethin' you can't help in the first place!"_

"_I understand that it must've been hard for you when your letter didn't come"_

"_You can say that again"_

"_I think I've come to my final decision. For your undying loyalty to certain people – or animals, for that matter – and your underappreciated yet continuing services to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I'd put you in HUFFLEPUFF!"_

I take off the Sorting Hat and mutter a thank you. Finally, my question has been answered. Suddenly the door to the Headmaster's study creaks open and Professor Dumbledore himself steps into the room, a beaming smile across his bearded face.

"Ah, hello Mr Filch" Dumbledore grins "Don't you normally clean here on Tuesdays?"

**A/N. You probably guessed early on that Filch was the character in question. I hope you enjoyed this one-off special chapter; it was one of my favourites to write and one I'd had planned since the beginning. Even I was quite surprised with my final decision of Hufflepuff as I was originally going with Slytherin but I think Filch is actually a good guy who is twisted by his jealousy of the students. It's a tough life being a squib. Thanks for reading and please leave a review, I'd love to know what you thought of the special chapter!**


	40. Stan Shunpike

**A/N. Forgot to say who the next chapter was going to be. Let's have a random one!**

"_Shunpike, Stanley"_

Oh right. That's me. I'm one of the last students of my year to be sorted, obviously, cause my name begins with an S and that's near the end of the alphabet...I think...ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRS...yep, I was right. Professor McGonagall, or whatever her name is, glares coldly at me as I make my way up to the Sorting Hat. She needs to smile and have a laugh, that woman. Honestly, she looks like she's never been happy in her life. I always have a good laugh when I can; makes life more enjoyable. Yeah, I used to have loads of fun back at the Leaky Cauldron – that's where my parents work and where we live – because I could always go into Diagon Alley and mess around a bit or have a laugh with the customers. Tom, the guy that owns the Leaky Cauldron and employs my parents, was always great fun. Now I'm at Hogwarts I'm gonna have to make new friends.

"_Alright there Sortin' Hat?"_

"_Very well thank you. You seem extremely upbeat, Mr Shunpike"_

"_What's that mean?"_

"_Oh...happy...cheerful...positive"_

"_Ah yeah, o'course I knew that. Why wouldn't I feel 'upbeat'? First day of Hogwarts, innit?"_

"_Indeed it is. My favourite day of the school year as a matter of fact. Shall we continue with the Sorting?"_

"_Sure, I've been dyin' to know where I'm gonna be"_

"_Well you obviously like having fun, you seem like a good friend, very relaxed too...maybe not the brightest student I've met but you seem like a very decent fellow"_

"_Thanks mate; that means a lot comin' from you. Where ya gonna put me then?"_

"_Not Ravenclaw and not Slytherin either. You're brave too, aren't you?"_

"_Well I ain't got nothin' to be afraid of, so yeah I guess you could say I was brave"_

"_I think I've made up my mind here. Good luck Mr Shunpike, work hard, pay attention in lessons – that's why you're here, after all – and enjoy yourself. I daresay you'll love it at Hogwarts. HUFFLEPUFF"_

Yeah, Hufflepuff! I was liked that one most cause it had the best name; wouldn't wanna be somewhere with a boring name like Ravenclaw. Apparently Ravenclaw is like the clever house or whatever but I've always thought it sounds stupid. First of all, their badge is an Eagle even though their name says they're _Raven_claw not _Eagle_claw. And also, their name is so bleedin' obvious, everyone knows that ravens have claws!

**A/N. Interesting one, I thought. It's probably one of the shorter ones because I couldn't think of much to write but it was a fun one nonetheless. Reviews are very welcome and I'm loving all the suggestions for future chapters so keep them coming! The next chapter is currently undecided between Ollivander and Rufus Scrimgeour; who would you like to see next? Thanks for reading and reviewing :)**


	41. Garrick Ollivander

"_Ollivander, Garrick"_

From the way that everyone's eyes fix instantly, it's obvious that many people here recognise my name. That would be because nearly all of them will have bought their first wand from Ollivanders Wand Shop which is currently run by my father and before him, his father, and before him, his father. I will one day be expected to take over the ancient family business; something I am much looking forward to. I have a strong interest in wandlore and I know more about that area of magic than most adult witches and wizards. My father has educated me about wands and how to make them and such. I've never made a wand - _obviously, _I'm only eleven – but I do know almost everything about them; or so I like to think. When I take over Ollivanders, I am sure to discover new things about wands. Things that other wandmakers have only ever dreamed of.

"_I've been looking forward to this encounter for a very long time! Pleasure to meet you, Mr Ollivander"_

"_Pleasure to meet you too. What is it about me that interests you so greatly?"_

"_Isn't it obvious? I've heard that your family are the finest wandmakers in the world!"_

"_That would probably be true. Everyone here bought their wands from our shop"_

"_It's a shame I've never gotten a chance to hold one of your fine wands...in fact, I've never really held anything"_

"_I don't suppose you would've ever needed to though, being a hat..."_

"_I guess you're right. It's about time we began the sorting, there I've still got plenty of students to get through"_

"_All right then"_

"_Well you're clearly very intelligent, there's no doubting that...ambitious too...a bit of a lone wolf, you like to spend more time alone but I see you deal well with social encounters"_

"_I've had to learn that while working in the shop"_

"_Yes, I see. Not Hufflepuff or Gryffindor but I think you could most certainly be brilliant in either of the other two"_

"_I would like to be brilliant"_

"_You're already pretty special. You want to learn more about wand, don't you?"_

"_Yes, although I already know a fair bit"_

"_I can see. Very knowledgeable for an eleven year old"_

"_I'd love to learn more though. You can never know too much I say"_

"_That was very insightful. Are you ambitious?"_

"_In a way. I am, becauseI want to succeed and achieve at Hogwarts but in another way, I'm not because I know I've already got a brilliant job lined up for me. I don't need to work overly hard to get my dream job, it's waiting for me"_

"_I think we're about done here. Good luck in the wand business, Mr Ollivander. RAVENCLAW!"_

Without wishing to sound boastful, I knew that Ravenclaw would be the outcome of my Sorting. I'm an Ollivander, a member of the finest wandmaking family in the history of the Wizarding World. What, you didn't expect me to end up in _Hufflepuff?_

**A/N. I don't know if I got Ollivander right but this is kind of what I imagined him to be like as a child. Let's have another vote on the next chapter; Madam Hooch, Madam Pince or my personal favourite, Professor Grubbly-Plank? Thanks to some great suggestions and some research on my behalf, I have many more chapters lined up than expected! And those asking for the Marauders (and Lily) I'm afraid you're just going to have to wait! Thanks for reading and please leave a review :)**


	42. Irma Pince

"_Pince, Irma"_

I'm completely up to scratch with the Sorting process. I, along with every other sensible first year, read _Hogwarts: A History _from cover to cover before coming to school. I do a lot of reading. My parents think it's unhealthy but since when did too much knowledge ever harm anybody? I have extremely different interests from my parents. My father, an avid Quidditch player, was disappointed when he found out I'd much rather stay inside and read about the history of the sport than actually fly around throwing balls around. And neither was my mother particularly pleased when the two of us went shopping in Diagon Alley and I dragged her off to Flourish and Blotts instead of following her to buy new robes like she'd wanted. I don't live to please them though; I am independent and if I want to spend my spare time reading, then that's exactly what I will do.

"_I see that you are as interested in me as I am in you!"_

"_Yes, I read all about you, but I'd still like o no more. How exactly did Godric Gryffindor enchant you to see into the minds of students?"_

"_Steady on, Miss Pince, we've only just met!"_

"_I like to be in the know. Now can you please answer my question?"_

"_It was very advanced magic, far too difficult for a first year like year to comprehend"_

"_Oh I'll comprehend it all right. Just because most of the other first years are ignorant and dim-witted, it doesn't mean that there are exceptions! I've already learned Gamps Five Elemental Laws off by heart and I've spent every day since I got my wand learning spells from each textbook I could get my hands on"_

"_Right...let's just get you sorted for now but feel free to head down to the Hogwarts library to get your question answered. I daresay you've been looking forward to visiting the library from your very first moment here"_

"_It sounds terrific. How many books do they have?"_

"_Enough for you to get through in seven years. I never actually been there myself, obviously, being a hat. Now it's time to you sorted"_

"_I have an idea of where you're going to sort me anyway"_

"_And where would that be?"_

"_Ravenclaw, obviously. I fit the bill perfectly; intelligent if I do say so myself, an unquenchable thirst for knowledge and, in the words of Rowena herself, wit beyond measure"_

"_I agree that you do posses said qualities. Maybe you need to work a little on your modesty. And your temper too, at times. Anyway, I'm not telling you how to live your life, I'm only here to make sure your future is the best it can be. RAVENCLAW!"_

I'm pleased, of course, as Ravenclaw is the only house that could possibly satisfy my quest for knowledge. I have to say though; it was a very predictable outcome. There was no plot twist; no unexpected finale like in all of the greatest novels. My life is not a book; however, books are my life.

**A/N. I can't believe I've written 42 chapters! :O It's been great fun so far though :) Who would you like to see sorted? Leave a review with suggestions for characters; I'll take any suggestions whether the character is good, evil, important or completely obscure! Thanks for reading and a special thank you to every single person who has reviewed or added this story to their alerts/favourites :)**


	43. Cormac McLaggen

"_McLaggen, Cormac"_

Confidently, I swagger up to the Sorting Hat stool, soaking up all the attention given to me by my fellow Hogwarts students. I'm used to attention. I get it everywhere I go, obviously, because of my good looks and large personality. I'm sure I'm going to get a lot more of it here too, especially from the ladies of the school. Ever since I got my Hogwarts acceptance letter – which had been expected since the day I was born – I've been perfecting my smile and practicing my cheeky winks. The girls are going to _love _it. Maybe I should flash my smile at that seventh year Hufflepuff Head Girl. Or maybe I'm rushing into this...hmm...I've got plenty of time to charm (no pun intended) the ladies.

"_You're certainly not lacking in confidence!"_

"_Of course. Why would I feel nervous?"_

"_Most first years feel a little nervous on their first day"_

"_Well I'm not _'most first years'_, I'm special"_

"_I can see that you're certainly very _different..._"_

"_So where are you going to sort me then?"_

"_Not Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff"_

"_Ravenclaw is for intellectuals, right?"_

"_That is generally the case"_

"_I'm pretty clever"_

"_You've got a decent mind and quite some potential but you need to focus more and put in some effort"_

"_Okay so maybe not Ravenclaw; I've heard they're all massive geeks anyway. I wouldn't want to be surrounded by _those _losers"_

"_That's a bit harsh! Don't judge a wizard by their house, Mr McLaggen. Just because someone is in Ravenclaw, it doesn't necessarily mean they're a swot. Just because a student is in Hufflepuff it does not mean that they are an idiot! Just because somebody is a Sly-"_

" – _okay, okay I get the idea. Decided yet?"_

"_You're brave, although not in a conventional sense, but you certainly are reckless and never turn down a challenge. Although you may be a little arrogant and impolite at times you're not immoral or bad-intentioned"_

"_I guess that sounds a bit like me but I'm not arrogant or rude!"_

"_I said _at times_..."_

"_Okay, maybe a little now and again"_

"_I'm done here. I've made my final decision. Remember what I've said! GRYFFINDOR!"_

Oh yes. Grinning my winning smile, I take off the Sorting Hat and make my way to the Gryffindor table where they are all applauding the fact that I have just joined their house. It's definitely something worth applauding. I bet all the other houses are groaning in jealousy. I know I'm handsome but Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin had better keep their hands off me; I'm a Gryffindor now.

**A/N. This was such a fun chapter to write! Cormac isn't that bad, after all he is a Gryffindor. I've just noticed that I haven't been telling you who the next chapter is going to be in the Authors Notes and I'm going to keep it that way because 1) I don't choose the character until I start writing and 2) Everyone loves a surprise! Please leave a review, I absolutely LOVE reading them and will try to respond to each and every one of them. Thanks so much for reading!**


	44. Lavender Brown

"_Brown, Lavender"_

Everyone is looking at me right now. I can't say I'm not enjoying it though. I'll admit I do like to be the centre of attention most of the time. I would _hate _to be ignored and overlooked by everyone. I make sure everybody remembers me one way or another; it's normally my confidence, my personality, my good looks or any combination of the three that stand out to everyone I meet. It's true that not everybody likes me – some people can't handle my feistiness – but on the whole, I'm a fairly popular girl. And if people don't like me? Well, chances are I dislike them too. I only get on with certain types of people. I can't stand show offs or snobs or anybody who insults me or my friends.

"_Hmm...No shortage in confidence, I see...a fair amount of courage, decent brain, loyal to your friends...what are we going to do with you?"_

"_I know, I'm kind of complex"_

"_Well...I've definitely seen minds a lot more complex than yours"_

"_Oh really?"_

"_I have sorted hundreds of thousands of students, Miss Brown, so it's hardly surprising"_

"_Hmph. Where are you going to put me then Sorting Hat?"_

"_I've decided against Ravenclaw"_

"_Anything else to add to that?"_

"_I could imagine you doing quite well in any of the other three houses"_

"_Like Slytherin? Ew, no _way_ am I going to be in _Slytherin_!"_

"_All right then, not Slytherin. May I ask what you dislike about that particular house?"_

"_They're all horrible people in Slytherin"_

"_That's not true"_

"_And they're all crazy pureblood maniacs"_

"_Aren't you a pureblood?"_

"_Yes, I am, but I'm not like _them_. I don't mind Muggles in the slightest"_

"_That's a good thing. I see you always stand up for what you believe in"_

"_That's definitely true"_

"_And you never back down"_

"_I always go down with a fight. I'm feisty"_

"_Very true indeed. I think I know now what to do with you. You're confident, strong willed and extremely loyal to your friends. GRYFFINDOR!"_

The Gryffindor table give me an enormous applause, much larger than that Abbott girl got from Hufflepuff. Soaking up as much of applause as I can, I sit down as the first first-year Gryffindor this year. And then, in a moment, the attention is passed over to some ugly girl called Millicent, who is sorted into Slytherin. Ugh, why can't everyone be looking at _me_?

**A/N. Sorry I haven't written for a couple of days; I've been non-stop duelling on Pottermore! I always quite liked Lavender personally, even though quite a few people hated her. Who would you like to see sorted next? I've got quite a few chapters planned but I always appreciate suggestions. Please leave a review, I love hearing feedback from the readers! Thank you so much for reading :)**


	45. Oliver Wood

"_Wood, Oliver"_

Right. So all I have to do is walk over there, sit down on that little stool and McGonagall will put the Hat on my head. Simple enough. It's easy; as easy as catching a Quaffle. Yes, I have been blessed with the ability to find a Quidditch metaphor for literally everything in life. To say I'm obsessed with the sport would be something of an understatement. Since the age of two and a half, when I first managed to get my hands on a broomstick, I've spent more time up in the air flying than I have on the ground. Being up in the sky is great; you can just forget all your worries and fears. Unless your fear is heights, in which case you're in trouble.

"_Hello, Mr Wood. Let's get you sorted"_

"_All right then. Where are you going to put me?"_

"_Hold your hippogriffs a second! I've barely had time to look into your mind. I can see you are often impatient however"_

"_I'm not _impatient _I'm just a fast-paced kind of guy who likes action and getting things done"_

"_That was a more accurate and oddly specific way of putting it, I suppose. You've obviously got courage too. It takes guts to play Quidditch, being so high up in the air"_

"_Flying isn't scary! It's easy"_

"_And you're very confident too. Not to mention _competitive_. You'd do anything to win"_

"_Not anything. I always play by the rules"_

"_I may have got my wording a little bit wrong. What I meant to say is that you obviously like to win"_

"_Doesn't everyone?"_

"_I suppose everybody does have an ambitious side. Especially you"_

"_Decided yet?"_

"_I have two houses in mind but I may need a little of your input"_

"_Go on"_

"_Gryffindor and Slytherin, it's between"_

"_Slytherin? No, they're dirty cheats. My mother was on the Gryffindor Quidditch team when she was at school and she told me that the Slytherins always used dirty tactics to get themselves to victory"_

"_That can sometimes occur. I suppose it's got to be Gryffindor then"_

"_Yes!"_

"_GRYFFINDOR!"_

Taking off the hat, I make my way to the Gryffindor table where everybody is cheering and clapping for me. I'm looking forward to my seven years in Gryffindor; but it's a shame I'm going to have to wait a _whole year _to bring my own broom...

**A/N. Sorrysorrysorry for not writing for ages :S I've been busy! But don't worry, I've got the summer holidays coming up at the end of this week so I'll have plenty of time to write (although I'm away for a couple of weeks) Did you enjoy? I wasn't too pleased with this one, especially the ending. Please review, I love hearing all the feedback and comments! Thanks for being patient :)**


	46. Ludo Bagman

"_Bagman, Ludovic"_

My family love to bet; before I left for Hogwarts, my father, my mother and my brother Otto and I had a bet on my Sorting. My father put Galleons on me being a Hufflepuff (like himself), my brother guessed Gryffindor (also like himself), my mother chose Ravenclaw (like herself), so I decided to mix up the bet and put money on Slytherin. It's a risky bet but if I do win, my family members will pay me five galleons each. Of course, if I lose the bet I will owe the winner those five galleons but I'm fairly certain that I can win this. After all, I'll be able to persuade the Sorting hat to put me in Slytherin easily enough; I've got some of the traits. To be honest, I don't really care where the Sorting Hat puts me as it won't really make much difference to my school career. I'm not really that interested in education anyway. I'd rather make my money through Quidditch and gambling; I haven't got the time or patience for working my way up in the world.

"_Ah, a Bagman; I must say what an interesting family you have! Most Wizarding families tend to be sorted into the same houses but you Bagman's have been in sorted everywhere!"_

"_There isn't a Slytherin in my immediate family though" _I say as a subtle hint to the Hat.

"_I see you want to be in Slytherin because of some bet you've made"_

"_How do you know about that?"_

"_I can see into your head, I know everything you're thinking"_

"_Oh. That's not the _only _reason of course; I think I have some Slytherin qualities"_

"_I suppose you do. Cunning, definitely, also very sneaky and able to get out of a sticky situation"_

"_Heh. You got that one right"_

"_You've got a decent mind too, but not enough for Ravenclaw..."_

That's my mother out of the bet.

"_And although you come across as a Hufflepuff on the outside, or at least that's my opinion, on the inside you're more of a Slytherin"_

"_Hufflepuff on the outside? What do you mean?"_

"_Well you come across as very cheerful and positive"_

"_You don't have to be a Hufflepuff to be cheerful and positive"_

"_Very true. It's fairly unusual, however, to see a Slytherin who acts like you do. Often they are cynical and sarcastic"_

"_There are always exceptions to rules"_

"_Again, very true"_

"_So have you made up your mind?"_

"_Yes, I have. Good luck in your house, Mr Bagman, and spend those fifteen galleons wisely! SLYTHERIN!"_

I join the Slytherin table smiling; unlike almost everyone else in the house by the looks of it. Despite the clapping and cheering, most of them look rather bored. Ah well, it's only a house. I can make friends with the Hufflepuffs if necessary. Right now, I'm feeling positive. In a couple of days, our family owl will arrive at Hogwarts with my fifteen easily-earned Galleons.

**A/N. I really need to update more often! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I personally love Ludo Bagman. I've always thought of him as a Slytherin/Hufflepuff hatstall (Slytherin on the inside, Hufflepuff on the outside). Go on, leave a review! The suggestions so far have been great. And for those asking about Marauders (and Lily) and the Next-Gen, BE PATIENT, I am planning on doing them last :) Yes, I'm making you wait! Thanks again for reading.**


	47. Barty Crouch

"_Crouch, Bartemius"_

Straightening my back and raising my head with dignity, I make my way to the Sorting Hat stool. The Sorting Ceremony at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is a traditional part of student life; despite this, I can't help but wish it would go a little quicker. The girl who went before me took almost five minutes to be sorted into her house so I can only hope that the rest of the Sortings are quicker. Still, Sorting is traditional and tradition must be upheld. Shrugging off the stares of the other students at Hogwarts, I take a seat and the hat is placed onto my head.

"_Another member of the Crouch family. One of the largest Pure-blood Wizarding families in Britain, in fact, if I'm not mistaken?"_

"_Yes, you are correct"_

"_I remember Sorting many of your relatives...oh yes...but enough about your ancestors; we must Sort _you _now"_

"_Very well"_

"_Hmm...extremely intelligent, rather ambitious too...you're also very sensible and mature for a boy of your age. Some might call you uptight"_

"_Generally I pay very little attention to what other people say unless it is of importance"_

"_You've got room for improvement socially as I see you have very little patience with others"_

"_Most people find me difficult to get on with"_

"_I see...not Hufflepuff for you then and I'm ruling out Gryffindor too. Do you have a preference?"_

"_Funnily enough, I was rather hoping I'd be in Ravenclaw or Slytherin. They fit my personality better than the other two"_

"_Very true. As I asked before, any preference?"_

"_Not particularly. Just sort me wherever I'd achieve the highest and go on to a successful career"_

"_Honestly, I think you'll do well in either"_

"_It's your decision"_

"_I am aware of that, after all, I've been doing this jobs for many years. Although you'd do well in Slytherin, I don't think you'd get on with some of the other students there. Many of them can be...let's say _difficult_. RAVENCLAW!"_

An almost-smile flickers on my lips as the Ravenclaw table welcome me to their house. I sit down at the bench, back straight, hands in my lap, eyes concentrated on the next Sorting. In my ear, a fellow first year Ravenclaw whispers in my ear "Hi, what's your name?"

Oh Merlin. Now I'm going to have to start a conversation.

**A/N. So there hasn't been a new chapter for **_**ages **_**because I've been away on holiday but I'm now back and with a whole month left of summer, I'll have plenty of time to make up for the recent lack of chapters! Hope you enjoyed this chapter. In case you didn't notice, this was Barty Crouch Sr not Jr, who I'll probably Sort at some point. Leave a review with feedback and suggestions for chapters! Thanks for being patient and thank you for reading.**


	48. Helena Ravenclaw

**A/N. This chapter is a bit different. Enjoy!**

"_Ravenclaw, Helena"_

It is now my turn to be sorted into one of the four houses of Hogwarts. My mother, Rowena Ravenclaw, is one of the four founders so naturally, I will be in her house, the house of intelligence and wit. It's difficult being me. Everybody expects so much from me just because my mother is a famous and talented witch. I guess I'll have to prove myself here at Hogwarts then. My mother, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff and Salazar Slytherin stand in front of me. I know what's about to come. They will each use Legilimency to look into mind and decide which house I go into from what they see. I don't know why they bother, seeing as it's practically been decided where I'm going.

Suddenly, my head feels light; my brain hurts slightly. Someone has entered my mind. Salazar's eyes are fixed firmly on me. It must be him.

"_You'd do well with me, you know" _he thinks _"Just because you're Rowena's daughter that doesn't mean you have to go to her house"_

"_It does. It just wouldn't be right any other way"_

"_I disagree. Hufflepuff and Gryffindor don't want you and your mother naturally assumes you'll join her...why don't you surprise everyone and come to Slytherin?"_

"_I don't get a choice. If my mother wants me in her house, that's where I have to go"_

"_Ah, but if two houses want you, the choice is up to you"_

"_Yes, and I'll choose Ravenclaw!"_

"_Think this through; you're an intelligent girl – "_

" – _I know, and intelligent people go to Ravenclaw!"_

"_It's true that your mother prizes intellect highly but I see more than just intelligence in you. I see ambition. I see cunning. If you add those two qualities and the best possible education with your natural intelligence the result is one extraordinary witch"_

Slytherin has a point. I could be extraordinary. I hear my mother muttering with Helga and Godric but she's not paying them much attention. She's staring at Salazar with suspicion, obviously wondering why he's taking so long. She expects me to be in her house not Slytherin.

"_I can't. I can't betray my mother like that"_

"_If you're worried about _betraying _and all that loyalty nonsense then maybe you should go with Helga"_

"_No thank you"_

"What's the problem Salazar? Helena is coming with me"

"Don't be so sure, Rowena"

"What is this nonsense? Of course my own daughter is coming to my own house! That would just be ridiculous, a _Ravenclaw _in _Slytherin_!"

"Why don't we ask Helena what she thinks about this, seeing as this is _her _future we are talking about?" Helga Hufflepuff suggests.

"A very sensible idea, Helga" Slytherin says with a thin smile "What say you, Helena?"

What do I do? I should be in Ravenclaw really but Salazar had a point. I could be so much more...My mother is glaring at me intently, waiting for me to join her.

"I'm going to Ravenclaw" I say shakily. Mother looks relieved and forces a fake smile as I walk towards her and the other Ravenclaws. I can see the disappointment in Salazar's eyes but he still has that sly thin smile on his face.

When the Sorting ceremony is over, I follow my mother and the other Ravenclaws to our tower. Slytherin sends his students on their way to the dungeons. He puts his hands on my shoulder and stops my momentarily.

"It's a shame, Helena, that you folded to the pressures of your mother" he says, shaking his head "No doubt Rowena will educate you brilliantly; you'll be an intellectual girl for sure. Still, I could've taken you further, used your brains for more than just learning...a shame, such a shame..."

Slytherin turns and walks away, shaking his head ever so slightly and I can't help but think; have I made the right decision?

**A/N. Wow. That was intense. Probably one of my favourite chapters yet! I enjoy writing these slightly different chapters because it gives the story an interesting twist. Please review, I need some more suggestions for chapters and I'd love to hear your feedback. Hope you enjoyed it :)**


	49. Nearly Headless Nick

"_De-Mimsy Porpington, Nicholas"_

It's been almost a decade now since the last of the founders died. When the four of them were still alive, they would sort new Hogwarts students by using Legilimency. Before they died, they came up with a brand new way of Sorting; the Sorting Hat. From what I've heard, you put the Sorting Hat on your head and it looks into your mind before putting you into the house which fits you best. It's an interesting idea but I can't see it working very well. Those founders must've been extremely talented at magic to enchant a hat to make it do that. I can't imagine I'll ever be as good at magic as them. I'm hoping for the noble house of Godric Gryffindor like my father. I'm courageous and chivalrous and that's all I need.

"_So you want to be in Gryffindor, eh?"_

"_Yes, it is my house of preference. It's your choice though"_

"_Indeed it is. Hm, you certainly seem brave. Not scared of much are you?"_

"_I'm fearless"_

"_Well that's not completely true..."_

"_What are you talking about? I'm sure I'd know if I had a fear"_

"_There's no point trying to lie to me, I can see into your mind. Although you are generally confident and courageous, I see there is one thing that frightens you; death"_

"_I'm not afraid – "_

" – _there's no need to be embarrassed by it, even the bravest Gryffindors have a phobia. Death is quite terrifying, especially for an 11 year old"_

"_Yes, death scares me. Apart from that though – "_

" – _yes, I know, you're fearless. Well you're extremely chivalrous; always being polite and well-mannered. Godric Gryffindor valued that most highly"_

"_So am I a Gryffindor then?"_

"_Let's see...not a Slytherin, that's for sure. You're loyal and hardworking, something Helga Hufflepuff always prized...very intelligent too, Rowena Ravenclaw would've liked to teach you"_

"_But I don't want to be in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. I'm glad you don't see me as a Slytherin. I want to be in Gryffindor"_

"_And that's where you'll be. GRYFFINDOR!"_

With a sigh of relief and satisfaction, I make my way to the Gryffindor table where the students are clapping politely and welcoming me to my new house. Just as I wished, I'm in Gryffindor; house of the fearless.

**A/N. This one was a little but rubbish, particularly the ending. Sorry I haven't been updating very regularly, I've been a lot busier than I thought I would be. Please leave a review with what you thought of this chapter and please leave a suggestion too of who to sort. Thanks**


	50. Teddy Lupin

**Its Chapter 50 so I think it's about time we moved onto Next-Gen characters. Enjoy!**

"_Lupin, Ted"_

Grinning with both sheer excitement and extreme nervousness, I take in a deep breath and make my way to the little stool where old Professor McGonagall is waiting to place the Sorting Hat on my head. This is a big moment for me. I've got a lot of people to live up to; first and foremost my parents Nymphadora and Remus Lupin, who were in Hufflepuff and Gryffindor respectively. Both died in the Battle of Hogwarts; the battle that brought freedom back to the Wizarding World. There's not a day that passes where I don't wish they were with me but I know they died for a good cause. My grandmother, a brilliant woman who I love and respect more than anyone else in the world, told me specifically _not _to be in Slytherin. She told me to do whatever I could to stay out of that house. My grandmother was a Slytherin – she didn't want to be but her family were _crazy _pureblood maniacs – so she had no choice really. Naturally I want to be in one of the houses that my parents were in.

"_Gryffindor or Hufflepuff, eh?"_

"_Yes...like my parents. They died in the war. I want to live up to them"_

"_Understandable, my boy, very understandable. And I have to say you'd fit in perfectly in both of those houses. I see you're against Slytherin – "_

" – _my grandmother told me to stay away from there if I could"_

"_I wouldn't have put you there anyway. You're a kind-hearted boy, extremely loyal too, and not afraid to stand up for what is right. Like a perfect mixture of both your parents; brilliant people, they were"_

"_I'm not perfect"_

"_No, nobody is, but you certainly inherited many good traits from them. Both Nymphadora and Remus were extremely intelligent too. You're a bright boy"_

"_Yeah but I don't want to be in Ravenclaw"_

"_Fine by me. Now we have the tough decision of which of the other two to put you in"_

"_This is really hard for me. If I got to Gryffindor I feel like I'm letting mum down...if I go to Hufflepuff I feel like I'm letting dad down..."_

"_Don't feel you're letting down anybody, Mr Lupin! Extraordinary and brave as your parents were, you don't always need to think about living up to them. I know for a fact that both of them would be extremely proud of you wherever you were sorted!"_

"_I guess...I'm just scared of being a disappointment to my name. They _died _for me; I'm never going to be able to do anything as amazing as that"_

"_Hopefully you won't have to. Mr Lupin, you are brave, loyal, intelligent, caring, fun, witty, polite, modest...I could go on but I won't; in short, you have nothing to worry about. Enjoy your life. Enjoy Hogwarts"_

"_I'm not normally this worried about things. I'm normally more relaxed than this"_

"_I understand, I really do. The fact that you care so much and show such dedication to your parents tells me a lot. I've made my decision"_

I tense up.

"_HUFFLEPUFF!"_

An enormous grin burst over my face once again. I slip the hat off and rush to the Hufflepuff table where the Badgers are clapping and congratulating me. With a huge sigh of relief, I realise this is the place for me. And to think; years ago, my mother could've sat in this _very seat! _I know, in my heart, that I've done both mum and dad proud.

**A/N. That was emotional! Teddy was always going to be G/H hatstall for me. Hope you liked this chapter. I'm planning to cover all of the Next-Gen characters (All of the Weasleys, Potters, Scamanders and of course Scorpius) in the next few chapters. Don't worry, I definitely will not just be putting everyone in Gryffindor just because they're a Weasley or a Potter (not to say that some won't be in Gryffindor) because I like to mix it all up a bit! Thanks for reading, I'd love to know if you thought I did Teddy Lupin justice as a character.**


	51. Victoire Weasley

"_Weasley, Victoire"_

Victoire. French for victory. That's me, summed up in one word. I like to win, to be above others. I like to think I'm smart and I tend to use my natural intelligence to my advantage. It helps me win arguments all the time at home; my little sister Dominique, feisty as she is, can't beat me in a verbal battle. She prefers to use physical force which is worrying for a young girl. She hasn't inherited our mother's natural elegance and grace – like me and my little brother Louis – but that's not to say she's not beautiful too. We're part Veela; everywhere we go people stare. Of course, we're too young to have people dying at our feet but I can assure, by the time I'm into my teenage years, all the boys here will be lusting after me. Dad always says I'm the spitting image of mum; her blonde hair, her blue eyes, her perfect physique...Dominique got Dad's red hair. She fits in perfectly with the rest of our cousins; most of _them _are stereotypical ginger Weasleys. I always stand out at family gatherings.

Teddy Lupin catches my eye from the Hufflepuff table and gives me a thumbs up, a cheeky grin and a wink. Oh Merlin. He is _so _dreamy. When I'm old enough, I'm totally going to hook up with him. He won't be able to resist me Veela charm.

"_A Veela? Extraordinary!"_

"_I'm only one-eighth Veela. Still, it's enough to do the trick"_

"_You use your charms to your advantage. Cunning one, eh?"_

"_Well if I've got the natural ability I may as well use it. It's helped me out of a few tight spots before...and maybe once or twice I've used it to get my own way"_

"_Very intelligent too. Could make for a good Ravenclaw"_

"_Oh I don't know. Ravenclaw sounds okay I guess but where's the excitement? I'd much rather use my intelligence in a more practical way, not just with all the boring schoolwork and exams"_

"_Not Hufflepuff for you...could do alright in Gryffindor...won't rule out Ravenclaw just yet...but you could make for a mighty fine Slytherin student"_

"_Oh really?"_

I try to act surprised. In all honesty, Slytherin is the house that interests me the most. The fact that my whole family aren't too keen on Slytherin house only interests me more. I like to rebel.

"_Yes, I think you'd do very well there. Of course, you're a Weasley and we haven't one of your lot in Slytherin since...since...well, I can't even remember the last time! I didn't think your family liked Slytherin house"_

"_They don't mind it so much now. Most of my family is all for a bit of house equality. I think they're sick of all the bickering that comes from the house system"_

"_If Slytherin is where you want to go I think you'd do brilliantly there"_

"_Just because I'm in Slytherin it doesn't necessarily mean I'm horrible, does it?"_

"_Why do you ask?"_

"_I know I'm sneaky and cunning and a little manipulative but I don't want people to think I'm mean"_

"_You're not mean or spiteful in particular, I can assure you. There's no need to worry"_

"_Of course"_

"_SLYTHERIN!"_

Teddy's eyes open widely in surprise but he's grinning and looks very pleased for me. I like Teddy. He's always nice like that. I have to say, I'm looking forward to being owling my whole family with the news...if only I could be around to see their reaction.

**A/N. I love writing the Next-Gen characters because, as we know so little about them, I can let my imagination form them completely. I was originally planning to make Victoire a Ravenclaw but as I began to write I realised my interpretation of her was better suited to Slytherin. I hope you enjoyed this chapter (I've given you two today already to make up for my lack of updates recently) so feel free to leave a review with your comments on the Next-Gen sortings. Thanks!**


	52. Dominique Weasley

"_Weasley, Dominique"_

Victoire stares at me from the Slytherin table and smirks. Everyone was surprised when Vic got sorted into Slytherin; as a Weasley she was expected to be in Gryffindor. Dad was fine with it even though he was a Gryffindor back in his Hogwarts days. Mum, who studied at Beauxbatons, couldn't see what all the fuss about houses was about and so had no opinion on the matter. It didn't surprise _me _though that Victoire got put in Slytherin. She's sneaky and always mean. Vic always uses her brains to insult me and demean me. Luckily I'm stronger than her and if our arguments turn violent – which isn't unusual – I'll normally come out on top. When I learn how to actually use my wand, she'll have no chance against me.

"_The name 'Weasley' is starting to get old now. Merlin, there are so many of you!"_

"_Yeah, it's been mentioned before. You should see it at Christmas; it's like the annual ginger reunion"_

"_You're all redheads, aren't you? I wouldn't really know; I don't have eyes, you see"_

"_Most of us. But there are exceptions" _I stare at Victoire who seems uninterested with my Sorting _"They're not proper Weasleys if they're not redheads"_

"_Ah. Do I sense sibling rivalry between you and your sister?"_

"_Me and Victoire don't always get on"_

"_Slight understatement there. You and your sister are both very different; but similar too"_

I snort. _"What's that meant to mean?"_

"_What I mean is the two of you share similar qualities but use them in different ways"_

"_Right. Give me an example"_

"_Well you're both feisty. While you tend to use this to argue and intimidate, your sister uses it to show her power"_

"_Okay..."_

"_You don't strike me as a Slytherin like her"_

"_That's a relief. We wouldn't want another sneaky snake in the Weasley family"_

"_I see you're quite intelligent too"_

"_I'm not that interested in learning. School sounds boring"_

"_Don't say that! There must be _something _you want to learn"_

"_I would like to learn how duel, I guess, but I'm not bothered about the rest. Transfiguration sounds complicated and from what I've heard History of Magic sounds downright dull"_

"_Not Ravenclaw then. You're deathly loyal, a good Hufflepuff trait, but I think know what to do with you..."_

"_Let me guess..."_

"_GRYFFINDOR!"_

The first thing I do after taking off the hat is catch Victoire's eye; I smirk at her and stick out my tongue. She glares back at me. Oh, the fun we have. Yes, we're rivals. But we love each other really. Just don't tell her I said that or I'll hex you.

**A/N. I'm loving writing the Next-Gen chapters! I'm currently writing Louis Weasley too so if you're lucky there might be another chapter up tonight (if not then you can (hopefully) expect it tomorrow). What do you think of my portrayal of the Next-Gen characters? You like? You don't like? Review! Thanks for reading.**


	53. Louis Weasley

"_Weasley, Louis"_

All eyes in the Great Hall – including those of my sisters, Victoire and Dominique – fix on me, something I'm very used to by now, being part Veela. It's hard not to be boastful about my looks so I'll just tell the honest truth; I am unbelievably handsome. Yeah, yeah, you've probably heard it already from Vic and Dom, they're part Veela too. I'm different though because I'm a _male _Veela. That's not something you see every day; although most people would _love _to, because I am smoking hot. Just saying. I can guarantee that people aren't just staring at me because I'm about to be sorted. They like my golden hair; my smooth skin; my slim yet toned physique. All the girls and even most of the boys are looking at me. And I must say I _love _the attention.

"_A non-ginger Weasley? This is a revelation! Apart from your oldest sister, you're one of the only ones..."_

"_Believe me, I know. I'm glad I'm not ginger. My sister Dom is and her complexion isn't half as nice as mine"_

"_You're very interested in your appearance, aren't you?"_

"_So what? I'm not just a pretty face; I have a personality too"_

"_True, you are very confident and self-assured about yourself. Not afraid of anyone either. Decent mind, although not Ravenclaw standard"_

"_I wouldn't want to be in Ravenclaw anyway. Look at them – "_

" – _I can't; I'm a hat – "_

" – _most of them are ugly as hell"_

"_That's rather rude"_

"_I was just being honest. Honesty is the best policy"_

"_Although you're loyal, I wouldn't say Hufflepuff either. Gryffindor or Slytherin is the place for you"_

"_Which one though?"_

"_Do you have any preference?"_

"_I guess Dad and the others would prefer it if I went to Gryffindor...but Victoire is in Slytherin and I've always gotten on with her best"_

"_Never mind what the others want; what do _you _want?"_

"_Slytherins have a bad reputation and I want people to like me"_

"_So you want Gryffindor?"_

"_Would I do better there?"_

"_Possibly. I'm sure you'd fit in fine in either but Slytherins tend to be more serious than Gryffidnors and I can see you're a fun loving kind of guy"_

"_That's true"_

"_I think we're done here. GRYFFIDOR!"_

The Lions clap; Dom most avidly of all. I know that she and Victoire we're arguing about whose house I go sorted into. I guess this time Dom – and Gryffindor, after all they just got _me_ – won out.

**A/N. Another chapter done! I'm having so much fun writing these that I'm going to do some more tonight :D Although I probably won't publish all of them all at once because we need some chapters for later. Hope you enjoyed reading it, go on, leave a review! Thanks.**


	54. Molly Weasley II

"_Weasley, Molly"_

I'm named after my Grandmother who is a brilliant and well-respected woman. Dad says that's the reason he named me after her but everyone secretly knows the real reason. During the war, Dad abandoned the family and me becoming Grandma Molly's namesake was Dad's way of making it up to her. Actually, my name is Molly Weasley II (the second) which makes me sound like a rich Lady from one of the classical Muggle novels that I love reading. I love my Dad, of course, but he has his flaws; don't we all? Mine, for example, are that I'm too quiet meaning I often get overshadowed by my louder, boisterous cousins and that I'm sometimes awkward in social situations, making family events even more difficult. Normally, while the others go and play Quidditch and run around outside, I stay inside and read a book or join in the more interesting conversations that the adults are having. Most of my cousins don't really talk with me much, with the exceptions being Rose and Albus; oh, and Teddy Lupin, a family friend, who is always really nice to me. Some of the others – like James or Roxanne, per se – are less tolerant of my shyness and tend to overlook me and forget I even exist. My little sister Lucy is not what you'd expect coming from parents like mine; she's loud and a little crazy too. But unlike the other cousins, she's actually quite nice.

"_I remember sorting your parents. Very smart and logical minded people; I see that's passed down to you"_

"_Yes, people often comment on the similarities between myself and my parents. I'm not as confident as they are though and I like to think I'm a little more relaxed"_

"_I'd agree with that. Although you present yourself as a quiet, uptight girl you're actually more loose than you let on to be"_

"_I struggle to be loud like my cousins. They often leave me out because I'm not like them"_

"_Hm. That's not very nice"_

"_I don't mind _that _much really...I'd much rather be inside with a good book than be outside playing Quidditch"_

"_Fair enough. Now, enough dawdling, we must sort you! Extremely intelligent, logically minded, patient and hard-working...this may be tough"_

"_I don't think I'm suited to Gryffindor and I wouldn't like to be put there if that's alright with you"_

"_Oh I wasn't planning to, Miss Weasley and I respect your preference. You're not really Slytherin material either"_

"_Either of the other two houses is perfectly fine with me"_

"_Although you are clearly a hardworking, tolerant, loyal person, I don't think your full potential would be unleashed in Hufflepuff...but what do you think? I'm perfectly happy to sort you there if you want, I think you'd do quite well there – "_

" – _I think I would prefer Ravenclaw, actually. The academic side of it interests me more and I think I'd fit in well there"_

"_I think you would. RAVENCLAW!"_

I take off the hat and stride to the Ravenclaw table. Then it hits me; this a new start, a new me. This is the time to begin a new Molly Weasley. I hold my head high and smile with confidence. This is my time to step out of my shadow and finally shine.

**A/N. Whoa, I really like my Molly Weasley II! (not to sound bigheaded or anything). I was planning to put her in Slytherin but that changed throughout the course of writing. I hope you liked it too. The next chapter is going to be Lucy Weasley. Leave a review if you want. Thanks so much :)**


	55. Lucy Weasley

"_Weasley, Lucy"_

Molly gives me an optimistic wave form the Ravenclaw table. I wave back and then realise that everybody is watching me. I'm not too embarrassed. I don't really mind being looked at. I'm not a shy girl like Molly but I'm not overly loud like most of my other cousins. Me and Molly get on great but sometimes I get impatient with her quietness and inability to interact well socially. When we go to The Burrow at Christmas she never comes to play Quidditch with the rest of us. I love Quidditch; you wouldn't think it, but _I _play Beater. I'm stronger than I look, you know. Me and Roxy make quite the beating pair. And when we have Dom as Keeper, Fred, James and Louis as Chasers, and Lily as Seeker, the seven of us make a formidable team indeed. One time we even beat the adults in a game.

"_Well you're certainly different from the rest of your family"_

"_Do you mean like Mum, Dad and Molly or were you talking about my extended family because you _really _need to specify"_

"_Oh, I was talking about the first option. While your sister is more like Percy and Audrey – "_

" – _it's weird to not hear them being called Mum and Dad..."_

"_-you remind me more of members of your extended family. Although your sister is her namesake, you remind me a lot of your grandmother"_

"_Why is that?"_

"_You're both very kind, helpful and loyal"_

"_Thank you! So which house am I going to be in?"_

"_I can see instantaneously that you're not a Slytherin. You're fairly smart but not a Ravenclaw either"_

"_Gryffindor! Or Hufflepuff, of course..."_

"_Would you rather be in Gryffindor?"_

"_I don't mind really, I guess Gryffindor would be nice. I like the sound of Hufflepuff though, I think I'd fit in there. I like their values"_

"_Yes, I see your parents have given you many life lessons on what is right and wrong"_

"_Dad doesn't want me making mistakes like he did. He's so full of regret"_

"_I remember sorting your father. Interesting character"_

"_Yeah. He comes across as a bit up himself but he's softer than he lets on to be"_

"_II noticed that when I was sorting him but I kindly didn't point it out to him"_

"_So where are you putting me?"_

"_I apologise, I tend to get sidetracked"_

"_That's okay"_

"_Luckily you're patient too. Okay: HUFFLEPUFF!"_

With an enormous smile, I jump down from the stool and run over to the Hufflepuff table. Molly looks pleased form me but I have a bad feeling she's secretly sad that I'm not with me. There's nothing I can do about that. She'll just have to continue alone in Ravenclaw while I'll start my life here in Hufflepuff.

**A/N. These Next-Gen characters are my absolute favourite! Which of my portrayals have you like best so far; Teddy, Victoire, Dom, Louis, Molly II or Lucy? Leave your answer a review if you want to. Hope you enjoyed this chapter :) Next up is Lorcan Scamander. Thanks for reading!**


	56. Lorcan Scamander

"_Scamander, Lorcan"_

I give my twin brother Lysander a high-five - something that makes Professor McGonagall give me a glare – and strut towards the little sorting hat stool. On my way up a wave at some of my friends; the Potters and the Weasleys, or at least the ones who are in Hogwarts. My mum Luna is close friends with Harry and Ginny Potter – yes, the world famous hero Harry Potter! – And Ron and Hermione Weasley so we know their kids pretty well. My best friend in the world is my Lysander. We're inseparable twins; two peas in a pod. People have compared us to Fred and George Weasley back in their Hogwarts days. The only difference between us and them is that our jokes aren't quite as extreme and when we do mess around, we tend to be better at not getting caught. You'd never guess that we'd be such troublemakers, coming from parents like mine. Mum is a little bit...offbeat...and she's sort of in her own little world sometimes. Dad is very down to earth but still great fun. I guess in their case opposites attract. They always go off abroad looking for magical creatures, because that's dad's job.

"_There's another one coming, is there?"_

"_Yeah, you'd better be ready for Lysander too! Of course, you've got me to get through first"_

"_I see...well let's not dilly-dally –"_

I snort in laughter. Everyone gives me odd looks; of course, they don't know what's going on. McGonagall glares at me; _again_.

"_May I ask what is so humorous, Mr Scamander?"_

"_Sorry...it's just...dilly-dally...I mean, who says that?"_

"_A thousand year old talking hat does, Mr Scamander. Let us proceed"_

"_Okey dokey"_

"_Obviously intelligent...although your brains aren't always put to good use. Confidence in buckets, a lively sense of humour, very cunning and some ambition there too"_

"_Awesome. So whatcha gonna do? Claw? Puff? Gryff? Er...Slyth...erin?"_

"_Hmm. Maybe not Hufflepuff"_

"_Yeah, I'm down with that. Anything is fine really. Ravenclaw might be a little boring..."_

"_It depends if you want to put your intelligence to good use. If you want to, you'd do best in Ravenclaw. If not, then maybe Slytherin would suffice"_

"_Not Gryffindor?"_

"_You're brave and confident but it's not for you as much as the other two"_

"_I'm not that interested in the academic stuff to be honest. I'd rather just live while I'm young and have a bit of fun!"_

"_Well it's possible to have fun _and _study hard"_

"_No it's not. Why do you think all the boring people do well in their exams?"_

"_Your mother did brilliantly in her exams, so I've heard, and she was very interesting indeed!"_

"_Whatever. I'm not interested in Ravenclaw. I think I'd get more of a reputation in Slytherin"_

"_Most likely. SLYTHERIN!"_

There's lots of clapping and cheering and all that shenanigans as I make my way to the Slytherin table. I give Lysander a grin, smile and wave and watch as he goes up to the stall...

**A/N. Out of all my Next-Gen chapters this is possibly my least favourite...don't know why. Lysander's chapter should be up at some point tomorrow probably. I hope you enjoyed this one, reviews are always welcome! Thanks a lot :)**


	57. Lysander Scamander

"_Scamander, Lysander"_

After my twin brother's surprise sorting into Slytherin, it's now my turn to get put in a house. If I'm honest, I'm quite surprised that Lorcan is a Slytherin. That house normally has a reputation for being mean and spiteful and Lorcan, although he likes to mess with people, is neither of those things. Of course, maybe Slytherins aren't always like that...it's just what I picked up from adults. Mum got picked on by some Slytherins, not that she really gave a damn, and her friends Harry, Ginny and especially Ron, also show anti-Slytherin tendencies. Hermione Weasley is always lecturing the others about 'teaching the kids house unity' but they never seem to listen to her. I think it's good if everyone gets along. I prefer it when everyone is happy, which sounds a bit contradictive seeing mine and Lysander's tricks wind people up from time to time. Truth is most of them are Lysander's idea and I'm always a bit more cautious because I realise that sometimes what we do upsets people. That's not to say that I dislike or discourage pranking – it's great fun – but I just don't like them to get out of hand.

"_Surprised at your brothers sorting, eh? Daresay you'll want to join him in Slytherin"_

"_Well...not really"_

"_Odd, most twins like to be together, though that's not true in every case"_

"_I'd like to be with Lorcan, I guess, but I don't want to be in Slytherin"_

"_Let's see what _I _think first, after all it is my decision"_

"_Okay then"_

"_Smart, confident, a little sneaky, intellectual, a good friend too...I think you show a little of every house"_

"_Doesn't everyone? I mean surely people can't _just _fit into _one house_. The typical house values, y'know, bravery, loyalty, cunning, brains and whatever, well they're very vague. You could easily be brave _and _loyal! Or cunning _and _smart!"_

"_Yes, and that's what makes the Sorting so darned difficult for me! Sometimes I think the founders didn't give me a broad enough idea of where to put people"_

"_Sorting is pointless"_

"_Hmph...well you obviously ask a lot of questions and think outside the box. Like your brother, you're very smart"_

"_If Ravenclaw is the smart house then why isn't Lorcan there? That just proves I'm right!"_

"_I never said you weren't! He didn't want to be a Ravenclaw, though it was too boring. Thought he'd have more fun in Slytherin"_

"_I actually _care _about learning as well as having fun. You've only seen my clever side today"_

"_Oh I've seen every side of you, Lysander Scamander. I can see into your mind, after all"_

"_That's a little weird"_

"_And I've made up my mind. RAVENCLAW!"_

Taking off the hat, I walk to the Ravenclaw table. Lorcan looks disappointedly at me so I give him a small smile. I knew he wanted us to be together but it's not like I won't be able to see him around the school. This is the time for me to distinguish myself as myself, and not just as the second half of a pair.

**A/N. I know, it's been ages! Sorry about that, I've been very busy recently and haven't had time but today I just sat** **down and wrote. I hoped you enjoyed it! It's a weird one in my opinion. Leave a review, haven't seen one of those in a while! I'll be interested to know what you think of my Next-Gen portrayals. Thanks for reading (:**


	58. Fred Weasley II

"_Weasley, Fred"_

Yeah, I share a name with dad's twin brother who died in this very castle fighting for freedom. Pretty awesome, huh? Not that Uncle Fred died, of course, that was tragic, but that I'm named after a legendary war hero. I wish I'd met Uncle Fred cos apparently I'm exactly like him. We'd get on brilliantly I bet. I'm a lot like dad was when he was my age; a troublemaker who likes a laugh. He's calmed down a bit in later life – apparently he hasn't been the same since Uncle Fred died – but he rarely turns down a good prank. The two of us plus my little sis Roxy make a dangerous team when armed with Dungbombs and Nosebleed Nougat. Mum has learnt to keep her wits about her come April 1st, April Fools Day, which ironically is Dad's birthday.

"_Do you know who you remind me of, Fred Weasley?"_

"_Who?"_

"_Fred Weasley"_

"_Oh very funny. Y'know, you've got a better sense of humour than most other pieces of enchanted clothing I've met"_

"_Which is how many, exactly?"_

"_Zero. It's not often you meet a talking hat"_

"_Consider yourself lucky today then, Mr Weasley"_

"_Gryffindor, okay?"_

"_What was that?"_

"_I want to be in Gryffindor, please"_

"_Just let me have a look..."_

"_Merlin, I thought you would've done that earlier. I thought Sortings were meant to be quick?"_

"_Well they are sometimes, depending if the sortee is chatty r not. You, I see, don't shut up often"_

"_Not really, no"_

"_You don't have to talk to me, lots of people don't bother"_

"_Whoa, you're the one who started the conversation!"_

"_Yes...but...well...um...how am I supposed to sort you if you're too busy arguing with me?"_

"_I don't know, magic maybe?"_

"_Hmph. If you'll just keep your mouth closed, we can – "_

"Technically _my mouth is closed, cause I'm talking through my mind or something, remember?"_

"_*Sigh*"_

"_Sort me then. I already know where you're gonna put me"_

"_Brave, confident, reckless...intelligent too, and a little bit sneaky...a fierce friend...very much like your namesake. In fact, you're also like your father!"_

"_You're a smart one!" _I say sarcastically _"Dad is – _was _– just like Uncle Fred and if I'm like him, and he's like dad, then of course I'm also like dad! Get it?"_

"_No...you've lost me..."_

"_Are we done yet? Cause I'm the last person to be sorted and there's a plate of Treacle Tart with my name on it..."_

"_Yes, yes, we're done. GRYFFINDOR!"_

I fling the hat off triumphantly and strut over to the Gryffindor table where I am rightfully greeted by all of my fellow Lions. Professor McGonagall makes a speech, blah blah no duelling, blah blah blah no night-time wandering, blahdy blahdy blah 100 other rules which I'll obviously ignore. When she finally finishes her tedious speech, the food appears on my plate and a grin spreads across my face. Instantly I grab the desserts; now that Mum isn't here – as much as I love her – it means she'll have no idea if I don't eat my vegetables. Oh how I love Hogwarts.

**A/N. I loved writing this chapter so much! Hope you liked reading it too. This time I didn't leave such a massive gap between chapters (: Review please, haven't had one of those in a while, I really love reading feedback on how to improve my writing. Thank you for reading.**


	59. Roxanne Weasley

"_Weasley, Roxanne"_

My big brother Fred lets out a big whoop and yells '_Go Roxy!' _at the sound of my name; I grin at him and give him a massive thumbs up. Every student looks round at Fred and he sits down because of all the disapproving looks given to him from the professors. I saunter over to the Sorting Hat stool with a newfound confidence given to me from Fred's support. I was a little nervous on the train cause I was worried about the sorting; oh, but don't think I was _scared _or anything. No way. I wouldn't let something like this get my down. Only someone like cousin Molly would get concerned with an event like the sorting. Seriously though, if I get put in Slytherin I am going to murder someone.

"_There must be more Weasleys around than there are people living in China..."_

"_Oh come on, there's not _that _many of us. Anyway, we're fun aren't we? Except Molly, she's dead boring...and Dom is a bit up herself...James is just plain arrogant, too..."_

"_I see you're not exactly modest either"_

"_Yeah well I'm not stuck up like Louis , Merlin, he is just sooo vain!"_

"_We're not here to talk about them, are we? This is your time"_

"_Every time is my time"_

"_Yes, I see you like to be centre of attention"_

"_I'm not as bad as Victoire, she's always swishing her blonde hair everywhere trying to get everyone to stare at her"_

"_Why are you so against your relatives?"_

"_I'm not against them, I get on with them fine most of the time"_

"_I see you notice peoples flaws a lot"_

"_Yeah, well despite what Lucy thinks, nobody's perfect"_

"_Always a beaming ray of positivity, Miss Weasley!"_

"_Shut up. Just because I'm not all dreamy and optimistic about everything"_

"_Pessimism isn't s good quality"_

"_I'm not a pessimist, I'm a realist. Take that"_

"_You're also loud, confident, and reckless. Typical Weasley then"_

"_Typical Weasley...meaning Gryffindor?"_

"_Quite possibly, you're certainly no Hufflepuff"_

"_Phew"_

"_And I don't see you as a Ravenclaw either"_

"_Are you saying I'm stupid?"_

"_Are you saying you want to be in Ravenclaw?"_

"_Pah, NO. They're all losers"_

"_Rude, Miss Weasley, your cousin Molly is in Ravenclaw!"_

"_Proves my point"_

"_So that leaves us between Gryffindor and Slytherin"_

"_WHAT? If you even mention the S word I will...I'll...uh, do something bad to you"_

"_I'm positively shaking in my metaphorical boots. I guess I'll just have to put you in GRYFFINDOR!"_

Fred whoops again and cheers along with the rest of the Gryffie table. I'm tempted to slide across the table just to show the school how awesome I am but Prof MackyG (oh, that's a gangster nickname I've literally just invented for McGonagall. Cool, huh?) probably wouldn't approve. That's okay. Seven years of Hogwarts should give me enough time to have a little fun.

**A/N. Did you enjoy it? I thought it was all right, not the best, not the worst. I think my Roxanne was a bit rude and a bit harsh. What did you think? Review! Awesome, thanks. There's only going to be 11 more chapters :( - Rose, Hugo, James Sirius, Albus Severus, Lily Luna, Scorpius, Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, James Potter and finally Lily Evans. What would you like to see me do with these characters? Put it in a review! Thanks again so much for reading.**


	60. Rose Weasley

"_Weasley, Rose"_

I nervously begin to walk to where the tattered old sorting hat is perched atop the little stool. It's safe to say I'm a little nervous right now, as any sensible student who really cares about their Hogwarts future should be. I know I'm intelligent – not to sound boastful, but it's true, everyone knows – which makes Ravenclaw an obvious choice but then I'm also a Weasley which makes Gryffindor an even more obvious decision. That's not to say that _all _Weasleys get sorted into Gryffindor; plenty of my cousins have been put elsewhere. I'm hoping I won't have to be in Slytherin though. Although my mum is always trying to teach me about accepting everyone and house unity but I'm not keen on Slytherin because of what I've heard from Dad. Suffice to say, he's not a fan.

"_I've been very much looking forward to meeting you, Miss Weasley!"_

"_Oh really? Why is that?"_

"_With parents like yours, you couldn't fail to be interesting!"_

"_They're both very...unique. And different. It's a surprise they even got together in the first place"_

"_Yes, they were very different when I sorted them. Of course, I only knew them when they were innocent eleven year olds. Both Gryffindor's, no doubt about that, but on opposite ends of the spectrum"_

"_What about me? I'd quite like to be in Gryffindor"_

"_I think you'd do well there. I also think, with intelligence like yours, you'd do very well in Ravenclaw"_

"_I don't want to be in Slytherin and I'm not desperate for Hufflepuff either"_

"_Fair enough. I wasn't really considering those two anyhow; I think your intelligence and courage are more prominent traits in you"_

"_That's a relief. Dad would never forgive me if I was put in Slytherin"_

"_I do remember him having a very anti-Slytherin bias but I'm sure he's matured out of that by now..."_

"_You'd be surprised"_

"_I liked your mother a lot when I met her, very smart little girl. You're very similar to her but with aspects of your father too"_

"_Well that's how genes work"_

"_Genes?"_

"_Oh...it's science. I read about it in a Muggle book. I guess you don't know those sorts of things"_

"_I know a fair amount about a large number of things...but Muggles? I'm afraid I'm a little ignorant when it comes to them. But you've studied Muggle life have you?"_

"_Yes, they're fascinating"_

"_That helps me out a great deal. You like studying, do you?"_

"_It depends what you mean. I don't mind things like homework – well, I'm guessing, this is my first time at school – but I just like to know things. I have this urge to be knowledgeable"_

"_And knowledgeable you are, far smarter than many of the students I sort. You seem like an obvious fit for Ravenclaw but I can't ignore your Gryffindor side. You're confident – not _overconfident _– and stand up for what you believe. Those are very valuable qualities"_

"_Thank you"_

"_However, as I said earlier you are very similar to your mother. I considered putting her in Ravenclaw too –"_

"_-really? She never told me that. I suppose it's not much of a surprise"_

"_So I'm wondering if by putting you in Ravenclaw I'll be setting you apart from your mother; really distinguish Rose Weasley from Hermione Granger"_

"_Weasley. She's Hermione Weasley now"_

"_Of course"_

"_But you're right. I do feel very similar to Mum, we're always being compared to each other"_

"_A part of me wanted to put her in Ravenclaw. I'd love to see what someone as intelligent as you could do there"_

"_Okay then..."_

"_RAVENCLAW!"_

I take off the hat and walk to the Ravenclaw table smiling sheepishly at my Gryffindor cousins. Molly, who is a couple of years older than I am, greets me enthusiastically. Well, with a smile and an awkward hug, but for Molly that is extremely enthusiastic. Although I wanted to be in Gryffindor, I think the Sorting Hat is right. Ravenclaw is for the intelligent. That's me, isn't it?

**A/N. I know, I haven't written for ages. I've been busy, that's all. I started this chapter about a week ago but never got round to finishing it. I hope you enjoyed Rose's sorting :) The next chapter is going to be Hugo, then James, then Lily. You may be wondering why I've missed out Albus in between; I'm planning on writing him last (out of the Next-Gen chapters) just after Scorpius' chapter. I have my reasons! If you'd like to leave a review then please do! Thank you so much for your patience and for reading.**


	61. Hugo Weasley

"_Weasley, Hugo"_

You'd think that I, Hugo Weasley, son of Ron and Hermione Weasley, both major celebrities in the Wizarding World with tons of influence and power, would be a little more confident than I am right now. It's not just the Sorting that's getting me concerned; I'm naturally a worrier. Most people are surprised when they find out I have confidence issues as I usually hide up my feelings and act like I'm fine. I've learned not to show my weakness which is a very useful skill when you come from my high-maintenance family. Famous parents, crazy uncles and aunts and more cousins than I can keep track of...at family gatherings, I have to keep my confidence up to fit in. Rose, my older sister, has bags full of confidence but she's not cocky like James or Fred.

"_It may work on your cousins but it doesn't work on me, Hugo Weasley. I can see that you're nervous"_

"_So? Everyone's nervous on their sorting"_

"_It is normal to be a little worried"_

"_My nerves aren't a problem though, are they?"_

"_Of course not...I was merely commenting on the fact"_

"_Can you sort me quickly please? I don't like all these people watching me"_

"_I'll see what I can do. Hmm...you're smart, a very polite and moralistic boy, good friend too, courageous too at times..."_

"_Right. Made your decision then?"_

"_No, of course not! I'll rule out Slytherin seeing as you're a Weasley and you probably hate that house"_

"_I don't hate Slytherin! My cousin Victoire was in Slytherin and I'm really close with her"_

"_I suppose I jumped to conclusions"_

"_Ha! You got something wrong! I beat the sorting hat!"_

"_Fine...have it your way"_

"_Made up your mind now?"_

"_No, Mr Weasley, please be more patient"_

"_I'm usually quite patient. You have to be with my family"_

"_I know. I've sorted most of them..."_

"_Then you know what it's like for me! I'm quieter than most of them so I normally get overshadowed and I'm fine with that most of the time, but I just don't feel like I fit in with them. My cousins are all loud –"_

"_-well actually, that's not true. Believe me, you aren't the first of your cousins to think that way"_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes. Molly felt this way too"_

"_Yeah, but that's _Molly_. No one really likes her"_

"_That isn't very nice"_

"_Oh I wasn't being mean! That's just what the others say. I get on with Molly really well. I always go and talk with her when she's lonely"_

"_That is very admirable indeed. I see you are a great friend"_

"_I like to think so"_

"_I think I'm done here"_

"_Really?"_

"_Yes...enjoy your Hogwarts life. HUFFLEPUFF!"_

I hadn't really thought much about which house I was going to be in. I was too busy worrying to give it any proper thought. But Hufflepuff? I hadn't seen that coming. They all look really friendly and I sit down amongst smiling faces and kind comments. Suddenly my heart lurches and worries flood back. How will Dad react when he finds out that his second child didn't make it into Gryffindor either?

**A/N. I always pictured Hugo like this, shy and quiet compared to people like James and Fred. Did you like the chapter? Reviews are great (hint, hint!) Many people have asked before when I'm doing Sirius, James, Lily etc. – THE MARAUDERS ARE COMING LAST. I've mentioned that before but I'm sure there are lots of people who don't read the authors notes. Once I've finished this fic, I'm thinking of doing a Battle of Hogwarts one similar to this; each chapter told from the POV from a character. Thoughts? Thanks for reading and reviewing :)**


	62. Scorpius Malfoy

"_Malfoy, Scorpius"_

As I'd expected, there are a few mutters and gasps when my name is announced. Yep, I'm a Malfoy. Yes, my grandfather was a Death Eater. Yeah, so was my Dad. No, I'm not evil. All my life, I've grown used to being shunned from almost everyone. The name Malfoy used to be one of power, a name to be proud of. As you can imagine that all changed after the war. Luckily, my father has changed since then. He regrets ever being involved in the Dark Arts – not that he had much choice – and has completely renounced all that ridiculous pureblood supremacy nonsense. He's not a bad man. He was brought up by an awful man who taught him he was superior to everyone. Dad has tried his best to protect me from all the abuse I get from having the name Malfoy. He even suggested I change it to Greengrass, my mother's maiden name but I told him I'd manage just fine. Both he and Mum were worried when they sent me off to Hogwarts but I told them I'll be fine; which I will.

On the train, I made a friend; quite an unlikely friend at that. His name is Albus Potter. Yes, you heard right. A Potter. The son of my dad's childhood enemy. While I can tell Dad still has a certain dislike for Harry Potter, he clearly admires what he did and is thankful that he saved him from the wrath of Voldemort. So anyway, Albus and I hit it off right away. His idiot older brother James doesn't like me and made no effort to hide it but Albus was kind to me and told his brother to leave me alone. He's due to be sorted not long after me; fingers crossed we end up in the same house.

"_Ah...a Malfoy. I'll admit, I was wary about this meeting"_

"_It's hardly surprising, is it? We're not exactly the most popular family in the Wizarding World"_

"_I mean no offence but almost every Malfoy I've sorted has been downright rude and stuck up. On first glance, however, you seem slightly different"_

"_No offence taken. I can't stand my grandfather; I love my grandmother though, she's a brilliant woman"_

"_It's just a shame she was dragged into all the Death Eater business. Her family were a bunch of lunatics"_

"_So I've been told. I'm just glad I never had to meet Dad's Aunt Bellatrix"_

"_I met her once. Interesting encounter..."_

"_If you don't mind, I'd rather not talk too much about my family. Touchy subject, y'know"_

"_Of course, that's not what I'm here for anyway. To the sorting!"_

"_I'm dead nervous. I know everyone hates me already –"_

"_-that's not true!"_

"_-so if I end up in Slytherin, everyone will hate me more"_

"_Do you not want Slytherin then?"_

"_I want whatever fits me best. If I'm a Slytherin, then so be it. I'm just saying that it won't do me any favours"_

"_You're articulate, that's for sure, definitely brave to put up with all that bullying, you have a sly sort of intelligence too. Cunning, but not in a mean way. I'm not putting you in Hufflepuff"_

"_I'm okay with that"_

"_Ravenclaw could be good for you. But then again, so could Gryffindor. Slytherin would fit you well too"_

"_Great. That doesn't help"_

"_If I _were _to put you in Slytherin, you do realise that wouldn't change who you are?"_

"_What do you mean? I thought that's the whole point of the houses"_

"_No, no, they were put in place by the founders of Hogwarts who each taught the students in their house. Since they died the houses are only there as tradition and as a way to make four communities within the school. Sometimes I think the houses are a bad idea; it adds an element of separation between students"_

"_I know. Slytherins are never friends with Gryffindors"_

"_Rarely does that occur"_

"_Of the Gryffindors I've met, I can't say I've liked many of them. Like James Potter for example. His younger brother Albus is great though; you'll be sorting him soon"_

"_I'm very much looking forward to it"_

"_Yeah, I bet he gets put in Gryffindor"_

"_Is that an issue?"_

"_He was really nice to me despite all the thousands of reasons he should hate me. I don't really want to be in Gryffindor judging by most of the students I've met from there but I want to stay friends with him"_

"_I haven't met him yet so there's a chance he may not be a Gryffindor"_

"_Are you going to put me in Slytherin?"_

"_I would quite like to, you'd do well there. You possess most of Slytherin house's good traits, unlike your father and his before him"_

"_If I'm in Slytherin, I'll be judged"_

"_Ah, this is where it gets interesting. Don't let your house define you. Speak out against the naysayers and show them the real you. Maybe you can prove to everyone what Slytherin house is really about! Who knows, maybe by the end of your Hogwarts career both your house and your name will have a different reputation?"_

"_Yeah...yeah! I like that! I won't let anyone or anything change me. And if I am a Slytherin, so what? I'm not a bad guy no matter what anyone says! I'll show them!"_

"_Excellent, Scorpius!"_

"_Great! Let's do this"_

"_SLYTHERIN!"_

It comes as no surprise to everyone who recognises my name as I walk towards the Slytherin table. Most of them are welcoming but even some of my own house look a little wary of me. I don't mind though. I'm going to show them. I'm going to show everybody. Because I am not Lucius Malfoy, death eater. I am not Draco Malfoy, a bully. I am Scorpius Malfoy, and I am going to change things.

**A/N. So I think this may be the longest chapters but in my opinion also one of the best! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did because I am rather proud of it :) Scorpius Malfoy was always my favourite Next-Gen character and I always imagined him as a Slytherin but a great one, unlike so many of the stereotypical evil Death Eater types. Thanks for reading and please leave a review on this chapter as I'd love to know what you think.**


	63. James Sirius Potter

"_Potter, James"_

I give myself a little 'whoop!' which doesn't go unnoticed by everyone. My family members, and believe me there's a lot of them in here right now, all smile and give me waves and thumbs up, but everyone else in the Great Hall looks either confused or bemused. Can't think why. All I did was big myself up a bit. I deserve a bit of appreciation, being as naturally awesome as I am. I'm sure everyone will come to realise that soon enough. How could I not be awesome? My dad is Harry-freaking-Potter, the biggest damn hero in the history of forever. My mum is Ginny Potter, the best Chaser the Holyhead Harpies have ever had. I've got grandparents who _died _for their son – that takes courage, right? – Aunts and uncles famous for their parts in the war and dozens of crazy cousins who are almost as epic as I am. Almost.

"_Sup hat"_

"_Good evening Mr Potter"_

"_Excited to meet me?"_

"_Of course I am, how could I not be? You're Harry Potters son!"_

"_That's me, James Sirius Potter"_

"_Do you not ever feel overshadowed by your father?"_

"_Overshadowed? Pah, no! If I wasn't Harry Potter's son I wouldn't get half the attention I get now"_

"_And I see you don't have a problem with all the fame"_

"_Why would I have a problem with fame? It's great fun!"_

"_You certainly come across as a stereotypical Gryffindor, that's for sure. Brave, reckless, loyal..."_

"_I already know I'm going to be in Gryffindor and so will Albus and Lily when they get to Hogwarts"_

"_Honestly, I can't see you anywhere but Gryffindor"_

"_I'm smart enough to be a Ravenclaw be obviously I wouldn't want to be surrounded by all those geeks"_

"_You are rather intelligent"_

"_Thanks. Look, I can see you're a big fan of me so how about I give you an autograph?"_

"_Maybe when you're famous yourself then I'd love one. Just give it a few years; I'm sure you'll manage something great"_

"_You'd better believe it"_

"_My work here is done. GRYFFINDOR!"_

I strut to the Gryffindor table, waving at my cheering fans. Well, not fans. Housemates. But I'm sure they'll grow to love me eventually. I sit down next to my cousin Fred and we begin chatting away loudly, until our Head of House, Dad's mate Neville (who I apparently have to refer to as 'Professor Longbottom' now, uh) glances at me and gives me that warning look that I'm oh-so-used-to. I smile back and promptly shut up. There'll be plenty of opportunities for me to talk with my cousins, friends and fans – sorry, sorry, _housemates_.

**A/N. This chapter was fairly short but that's because James Sirius is pretty much your stereotypical Gryffindor character! He was arrogant and a bit stuck up but that was great fun to write. Next chapter is Albus Potter and after Lily Luna Potter I'll be doing another special chapter which was brilliantly suggested by **hghpismylife4**! Then****it's the Marauders and Lily and then it's all over. FOREVER. It's a strange thought as I've been doing this for so long now! Quite a few people liked my Battle of Hogwarts idea so I'll definitely be doing that when this is over. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing.**


	64. Albus Severus Potter

"_Potter, Albus"_

James waves at me from the Gryffindor table. That's where I'm sort of hoping to end up. Then I catch Scorpius' eye from the Slytherin table. He smiles at me. Scorpius is a great guy no matter what anyone else says about him and I sort of want to end up in his house too. That would mean being in Slytherin, angering James and disappointing Mum and Dad. Merlin, there's just so much pressure on me right now. James is different. He can deal with this sort of thing by shrugging it off, cracking a joke and just getting on with it. I tend to over-think, panic and then bail out at the last minute. But I can't bail out here. I'm at Hogwarts now. I'm going to have to just take a deep breath, face up to my future and let happen what is going to happen.

"_The second Potter boy! Why, I remember your brother James telling me all about you. You want to be a Gryffindor, eh?"_

"_I...I don't know. I think so"_

"_Ah...not as decisive as James was. I see you don't possess his confidence"_

"_I am confident! Well, most of the time and depending who I'm around, but sometimes I can be quiet and that's normally when I'm over-thinking and then that's when I begin worrying, I do worry a lot sometimes but I really can't help it, there's just so much pressure –"_

"_- alright, alright! I see when you're nervous you also start ramble on a bit"_

"_Sorry. That always happens when I'm nervous. I'll stop talking now"_

"_You do have _some _Gryffindor traits, I suppose. You can stand up for what you believe in and you do have a certain sort of courage but you're not reckless or particularly daring. I think that your main qualities are your intelligence, unique way of thinking and your ambition to prove yourself"_

"_Lots of people say I'm clever... and I do think out of the box. I can escape awkward or troublesome situations usually just by talking. I'm good with words"_

"_I see you're quite the charmer when you need to be. Rather cunning, you are"_

"_Yes – but I don't use that in a _bad _way. Well, not much, sometimes I do use it to worm out of trouble..."_

"_Most people would be surprised to know you're cunning and a little sneaky"_

"_I don't really come across that way. I guess that helps me out a lot in those situations when people don't expect that from me"_

"_I think – and don't shoot me down for this – that you'd do quite well in Slytherin"_

"_Really?" _I say, suddenly thinking of how I might be able to retain my friendship with Scorpius.

"_I do"_

"_Before I left for Hogwarts, Dad told me that you nearly put him in Slytherin but he wanted to be in Gryffindor instead"_

"_Indeed that is true. Quite a shame, he would've done well there...but then again, he did rather well in Gryffindor, didn't he, saving the world and all!"_

"_Sometimes I wish my parents were both normal. I get overshadowed by them and by James too. I just want to prove myself to them and to the rest of the world"_

"_Ambitious, eh? I know where we'd make you into a really brilliant wizard"_

"_Let me guess..."_

"_SLYTHERIN!"_

The Sorting Hat's yell takes me by surprise. I didn't realise it was going to announce it just yet; I thought we had more to discuss. James looks petrified as I walk to the Slytherin table. My heart is pounding in my chest. What do I tell Mum and Dad? Calm down, Albus, keep it cool. Think of the positives. James won't always be around to watch over me; I'll have more independence. I'll get to spend more time with Scorpius now too. And I might finally be able to step out of my parents shadow.

**A/N. This chapter turned out exactly as I'd expected it too. In my mind, Albus and Scorpius both get sorted into Slytherin and become best friends, to the surprise of everyone. That was always what was going to happen in my Sorting Hat fic! Did you like it? Leave a review please! Only seven more chapters! :O **


	65. Lily Luna Potter

"_Potter, Lily"_

Ever since Albus got sorted into Slytherin, James has been desperately dropping less-than-subtle hints about how I should try my absolute hardest to get into Gryffindor. Honestly, he _totally _overreacted. Albus thought everyone would turn on him; he couldn't be more wrong! Mum and Dad were so pleased, saying it was great to have some inter-house unity in the family. I was cool with it, of course, because I'm always accepting of people. James was a little angry at first but he got over it eventually. Still, he wants me to be in Gryffindor which I'm fine with cause Gryffindor sounds like an awesome place to be. They have all the best post-Quidditch parties. I love Quidditch; how could I not, being born to a professional chaser and the star Gryffindor seeker?

"_The final Potter child! What an honour"_

"_Uh...thank you?"_

"_Sorry, I forgot you probably get overwhelmed by all the attention you get"_

"_I don't get overwhelmed; it's just tiring at times. I'm only 11"_

"_Of course. It must be difficult for you"_

"_At times, yes. I can't say I don't like some of the attention"_

"_You're not a shy girl, that's clear. Confident, not afraid to speak out...but not particularly reckless or hot-headed"_

"_I don't see a reason why I should hide my opinion. If I have something to say, I'll probably say it"_

"_Which sometimes gets you into trouble, I see?"_

"_Yeah, it's been a bit of a problem sometimes"_

"_Right. You're intelligent too, you always think straight and logically"_

"_Do you think I'll be good at magic? Sometimes I worry that I'll turn out to be a really rubbish witch"_

"_I think anybody can be good at magic if they try. You have a fairly large amount of natural intelligence, as long as you work hard you'll be absolutely fine"_

"_I'm not that bothered about all the academic stuff though. I'm here to learn a few spells, make friends and play Quidditch"_

"_Oh you like Quidditch?"_

"_I love it! I'm a brilliant Beater"_

"_Beater? No offence, but I didn't think that a small first year girl would be suited to the position of Beater..."_

"_That's rude. And a little sexist. I'm a great Beater, it really brings out my feisty side"_

"_Your brother James is a Chaser for the Gryffindor team. If I sort you there, you'll be able to play alongside him"_

"_Or if you sort me somewhere else, I can hit Bludgers at him!"_

"_It's a win-win situation. I've made up my mind, though, and I know what I want to do with you"_

"_I'm excited!"_

"_Good luck Lily. GRYFFINDOR!"_

James stands up and claps enthusiastically and the rest of the Gryffindors follow his lead. He looks over to Albus, who is also clapping from the Slytherin table, and yells 'Ha! You owe me five Galleons!' Albus laughs but looks a little annoyed. So it turns out my brothers were betting on my sorting. Idiots. Still, despite their many obvious flaws, I still love them both.

**A/N. That's the Next-Gen chapters done then! Crazy. I enjoyed writing Lily Luna's chapter. Next up is a special chapter which is going to be exciting. Any guesses on who it's going to be? Thanks for reading and please leave a review with your opinion – I'm sure you've got one!**


	66. SPECIAL CHAPTER 2

**A/N. This chapter was suggested by **hghpismylife**! If you see any dodgy grammar, chances are it's on purpose. This is written how the character would speak.**

I apparates into Professor Dumbledore's office. I isn't really meant to be in here – I is supposed to stay in the kitchen – but Dumbledore is a kind man and Dumbledore will not be angry if he finds Dobby in his office. Dobby is not here to see Professor Dumbledore anyways and I looks around to check he isn't here. Dumbledore is not here and so Dobby continues to do what Dobby came into Dumbledore's office to do. I looks around again to find what I am here for. I sees the Sorting Hat sitting on a shelf very high up. I click my fingers and the Sorting Hat flies down from the shelf and into Dobby's hands. Dobby is only finding out about the Sorting Hat yesterday on the first day of term. Dobby was curious as to what happened at the feast so I is hiding under one of the silver platters which holds the food we elves is preparing. At the feast, Dobby is seeing the Sorting Hat making peoples Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and Slytherins and I is wanting to see what house he is being in if he was a wizard. I put the Sorting Hat on my hat.

"_Dobby would like to be sorted very much please, Mr Sorting Hat"_

"_Eh? Who are you?"_

"_Dobby is an elf, a free elf, and he works in the kitchens at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"_

"_Right...and you want me to sort you?"_

"_Dobby would like that"_

"_Okay then...well, and I mean no offence but you're not the most intelligent person – well, _being, _that I've met"_

"_Dobby takes no offenses, sir!"_

"_But for a house elf, you are very clever indeed. An independent spirit too!"_

"_Dobby is a free elf!"_

"_And you're very brave and loyal. I imagine you made a brilliant servant"_

"_All elves are loyal, sir. We has to be. But Dobby can choose who he is loyal too because Dobby is a free elf!"_

"_I don't think you would be a Slytherin"_

"_Dobby is glad about that because Dobby's old family was Slytherin's, and Dobby is not liking them!"_

"_Who were they? I may have met them"_

"_The Malfoy family, sir"_

"_The Malfoys? Oh dear – I'm glad you got away from them! Met the lot, horrible folk..."_

"_Dobby did not like Master Malfoy but I couldn't say that because I would get beaten! But now Dobby is free, he is able to say anything he wants!"_

"_That's brilliant! I've decided where I would sort you, Dobby; you're brave, loyal and a true hero. GRYFFINDOR!"_

Just as the hat is shouting 'GRYFFINDOR', which is Dobby's favourite house as it is where Harry Potter is, Professor Dumbledore walks through the door and into the office. He looks down at Dobby and smiles at him.

"Good afternoon Dobby"

"Good afternoon, Professor Dumbledore"

"Please, call me Albus. Or Dumby. Or even a barmy old codger, if you so wish"

Dobby giggles and replies "Dobby likes Professor Dumbledore very much, sir, and would like to call him Professor Dumbledore!"

"Very well. What are you here for Dobby? Trying on some new clothes were you? I know how much you like clothing"

"Dobby is sorting himself, and Dobby is in Gryffindor! Dobby was not trying on clothes, though he very much likes the hat"

"I'd let you keep it but unfortunately it's very important to the school. Here – take my knitted woollen socks instead"

Dobby the Gryffindor leaves the office very happy and with a new pair of socks.

**A/N. I love this chapter. So. Damn. Much. It was brilliant fun to right although quite difficult at times. I've had many suggestions for chapters over the course of this fanfiction but this one was honestly my favourite. What did you think of this alternative chapter? The countdown begins now; five more chapters!**

**P.S You may have noticed the reference to a line from Goblet of Fire.**


	67. Peter Pettigrew

"_Pettigrew, Peter"_

Shaking with nerves, my eyes dart quickly around the Great Hall where all those people are watching me. What am I going to do? Where am I going to be sorted? I bet I'll be a useless wizard. I didn't show any magical tendencies until about a year ago. My parents were convinced I was a Squib; they'd signed me up to a Muggle secondary school and everything. Then came the unfortunate magical accident with the Muggle lawnmower; well it was fortunate for _me_, but not so much for my next door neighbours hand. Dad yelled at Mum on that day, told her it was a stupid idea for us to be living in a Muggle neighbourhood. They got into a massive row and Dad cursed her and everything. I guess Dad's temper is the reason for my nerves. Ever since I was young he's knocked every bit of confidence I ever had – not much, mind – with his yelling and swearing and abuse. I'm glad I'm here at Hogwarts now, away from him.

"_What do we have here?"_

"_My name is Peter Pettigrew. Excuse my nerves, I can't help but be a little nervous"_

"_I'm used to nervous students, you'll be okay. What shall we do with you?"_

"_Sort me, of course"_

"_That...was a rhetorical question"_

"_A what?"_

"_Never mind. Let's see...you're an interesting boy. A little cunning at times, rather timid, not the most intelligent...you might be difficult"_

"_Oh. Do I not fit any of the houses? I knew this was going to happen! I should just leave Hogwarts right now..."_

"_Relax, relax. Let's do this differently – look at what you _don't _have"_

"_I'm not very clever"_

"_That's a start. Maybe if we put you in Ravenclaw then you'd develop intellectually, being surrounded by lots of more intelligent people"_

"_No, I don't think that would work. All the smart people would mock me and tease me for being stupid"_

"_Hm. You could probably work on your loyalty. I see you don't have many friends, and those you have had you tend to lose in difficult situations. Hufflepuff?"_

"_I'm no good at making friends. I'll be an outsider there; no one will talk to me"_

"_But Hufflepuffs are known for being friendly towards everyone and anyone. They'd welcome you in, I'm sure"_

"_No, I don't think that would work. What about Slytherin?"_

"_Well of all the traits you do possess, one is cunning. That's a very Slytherin thing. However, Slytherins aren't generally known for their niceness – not to say they're all mean – so I think you'd get quite overwhelmed by all the larger personalities in that house"_

"_So that leaves Gryffindor"_

"_It does. I see you admire bravery as one trait you'd really like to have"_

"_Yeah, I'm not courageous at all. Maybe if I was in Gryffindor then the others could help me on the way"_

"_Indeed they could – but you could say the same about intelligence in Ravenclaw and loyalty in Hufflepuff"_

"_But courage is more important to me. Sometimes at home I have a few family issues and I always back out of them. If I was a Gryffindor, I could change!"_

"_Yes, maybe. Very well then. GRYFFINDOR!"_

Grinning, I walk to the Gryffindor table, still shaking slightly. This is a big moment. Here, I might grow as a character or I might get overshadowed by all the loud and proud _real _Gryffindors. It's a make or break opportunity.

**A/N. Alas, poor Peter never learned true courage and turned into a cowardly, back-stabbing little rat. Shame. What did you think of the first Marauder sorting? (not that he deserves that title!) Please leave a review! The next chapter is Remus Lupin. Four more chapters!**


	68. Remus Lupin

"_Lupin, Remus"_

I'm almost ashamed at hearing my own name. I shouldn't be here. I am a danger to everyone; to the students, to the teachers, even to Professor Dumbledore himself. He knows what I am but he still let me into his school. I'm just hoping for everyone's sake that he doesn't regret it. You see, I, Remus John Lupin, am a werewolf. I was bitten at a young age and ever since have been cursed with lycanthropy. Werewolves are shunned from the world, unsurprisingly, so it came as quite a shock when Professor Dumbledore agreed to let me come to Hogwarts. He is a good man and he's even come up with a way for me to transform safely (or so we hope) once a month. The Sorting ceremony is nowhere near the first of my concerns; I'm just hoping that my housemates are kind to me and don't ask too many questions.

"_Well this _is _different! A werewolf!"_

"_Like I needed reminding"_

"_I'm sorry. Touchy subject?"_

"_You could say that. I'm ashamed of being a werewolf"_

"_Ashamed? Dear boy, you had no choice! It was down to pure chance that you of all people were bitten; you deserve no more than any other person"_

"_That's what everyone says. Well, everyone who knows. And that's not many people. I keep it hushed up"_

"_I hate to break it to you, but people may start to notice when you begin disappearing once a month at the full moon. Don't worry about it though, I can tell you have plenty of courage and will be able to deal with any adversaries just fine"_

"_Thanks..."_

"_You've done brilliantly to deal with your lycanthropy the way you have...I've only sorted one other werewolf; Fenrir Greyback"_

"_He's the one who bit me"_

"_Yes, I thought so. Horrible child. Dealt with his issue terribly. Thought the best thing to do with it was to curse as many innocent people as he could. You, on the other hand, fight your lycanthropy, not letting it rule or define you. And that, Remus Lupin, takes courage"_

"_I guess Greyback took the easy path"_

"_Exactly. He let being a werewolf control him but you are not going to do that"_

"_Right. So...where are you sorting me?"_

"_Not Slytherin...you're immensely brave, very loyal and extremely intelligent. Really it's a tossup between any of the other three houses"_

"_I don't really want to be in Ravenclaw. I think they'd figure out my secret fairly quickly"_

"_Very well then"_

"_I'd quite like Gryffindor. I like to think that I'm brave"_

"_You are courageous, that's for sure. Gryffindor would suit your very well indeed"_

"_Okay then"_

"_GRYFFINDOR"_

For the first time in a long while, I manage to break out a smile. Hogwarts won't be so bad. I'm in Gryffindor now; I'll use my courage and I won't let my one main rival – myself – stop me.

**A/N. I feel like I should've done this chapter a lot better, especially as Lupin is my favourite marauder. Ah well, what do you think of it? Three more chapters to go...next up is Sirius Black! I hope you enjoyed it, thanks for reading :)**


	69. Sirius Black

"_Black, Sirius"_

My surname appears to be very well known in Hogwarts. Students shoot each other glances and nod knowingly. No doubt they expect me to be in Slytherin; every Black has. Well, the ones who are still considered Blacks have. Luckily my insane cousin Bellatrix has finished Hogwarts but my slightly-less-crazy cousin Narcissa is in her later years. Half of the Slytherin table are probably made up of my relatives; as a pureblood family, we Blacks are linked with almost all of the others; the Averys, the Notts, the Rosiers...you get the idea. I'm different from your stereotypical Black. First of all, I'm sane. Secondly, I don't have a desperate urge to murder Muggles. Thirdly, I really, really, really don't want to be in Slytherin.

"_And the Blacks are back..."_

"_Oi! I'm alright y'know, not like the others"_

"_Actually, you seem..."_

"_Sane? Yeah, I can see why you're surprised. Most of the rest are mad as a box of Chocolate Frogs. Just wait till you meet my little brother Regulus; he's grown up to be quite the ideal little Muggle-hating Pureblood. He'll be a Slytherin for sure"_

"_And you won't?"_

"_I'm hoping not. The further away I get from my family, the better"_

"_Interesting. Any preference?"_

"_Anywhere but Slytherin. Hell, put me in Hufflepuff if you need to! Just kidding, don't do that..."_

"_How about Gryffindor? You seem like you'd fit in well there. Brave, reckless, loyal to your friends..."_

"_What friends? My parents have only let me socialise with people they approve of"_

"_Crazy purebloods?"_

"_You guessed it. But I met this awesome guy on the Hogwarts Express. He's called James Potter"_

"_Ah yes, I remember the Potters. There's another, you say? Gryffindor, I expect, like the rest"_

"_Probably. He said he wanted to be in Gryffindor"_

"_Well you never know, he may turn out to be a Ravenclaw"_

"_Eh...I don't think so. He definitely seemed more like the Gryffindor type"_

"_But enough about James Potter, this is your sorting! I think you would make a great Gryffindor but the question is; is it safe for you?"_

"_What has my safety got to do with anything?"_

"_When I sorted your cousin Andromeda, she forced me to put her in Slytherin even though she was far better suited to another house because of what her parents would say"_

"_It's true; my parents probably will disown me if I go into Gryffindor"_

"_And you're okay with that?"_

"_It doesn't bother me in the slightest. I've been trying to get away from them for ages and this could finally be my chance!"_

"_I'd love to put you in Gryffindor but I'm still worried for your personal wellbeing"_

"_You're the Sorting Hat, not a guidance councillor! If I'm a Gryffindor, then I'm going to be in Gryffindor!"_

"_Very well then. GRYFFINDOR!"_

There's a stunned silence for a moment as I, Sirius Black, walk to the _Gryffindor_ table. The Slytherins, or at least the ones who know me, all glare with horrified stares. I turn and grin at them. Suddenly the Gryffindors burst into cheering and applause. I laugh and sit down with them. I've done it. I've finally done it. Sirius Black has escaped the 'noble' house of Black.

**A/N. Yay for Sirius! Only two more chapters left to write :'( James Potter will be next and then finally Lily Evans. I hope the final chapter is a good'un! So much pressure :S Thanks for giving it a read and (maybe!) even a review :) I do love a review! You're all amazing, goodbye until the next chapter!**


	70. James Potter

"_Potter, James"_

Let's be honest, when you think of the name Potter, you think of Gryffindor. And when you think of Gryffindor, you think of pure awesomeness. Therefore, I (Potter) = Gryffindor = Pure awesomeness. I know, with such intelligence I should probably be in Ravenclaw. However, I am not a nerdy loser with no social life so no, I am not a Ravenclaw. Imagine if I ended up in Slytherin. I might have to get out my wand and hex my own face off in shame. If only I knew some hexes. I haven't got round to any learning yet. But that doesn't matter because there is no way in hell that James Potter is ending up in Slytherin. Gryffindor is the only place for me.

"_You may as well announce it already"_

"_Gryffindor, eh? Well you'd certainly fit in well"_

"_Not to boast but I am literally _the perfect _Gryffindor"_

"_You're definitely _not _perfect"_

"_That's not what I meant"_

"_Oh I know what you meant. You might just want to tone down the arrogance a little, James Potter"_

"_I'm not arrogant, I'm just...self-appreciative?"_

"_Very funny. Let's see...definitely courageous, very intelligent, plenty of loyalty, a little stuck up at times..."_

"_Hey! I'm not stuck up"_

"_I can see everything in your mind, Mr Potter, there's no point arguing with me"_

"_Fine...can you hurry up and sort me though? I want to get to Gryffindor to talk to my new friend Sirius"_

"_Yes, Sirius mentioned you in his sorting. I think he's glad he's finally got someone he can call a friend. A _real _friend"_

"_Sirius told me he was brought up by these crazy purebloods. I'm a pureblood but I don't boast about it or anything because all that blood status stuff is kind of irrelevant"_

"_You're very right!"_

"_Duh, of course I am"_

"_I think we're done here. Good luck in your house, James, though I doubt you'll need it. GRYFFINDOR!"_

Yes! I strut over to the Gryffindor table (yes I strut, and I'm not ashamed of it!) and sit down next to Sirius who welcomes me heartily. Then I see Lily Evans, this beautiful girl who I met on the train. I don't think she liked me much but that was only because of her stupid little friend Snivellus. I smile at Lily and, to my relief, she smiles back. That's a start. It's okay though; I've got seven more years to win her heart.

**A/N. The final marauder chapter done! You know what that means... I hope you liked James' chapter though I've just realised it's very similar to his grandsons. I guess that's just cause I imagine them to be almost exactly the same! Thanks for reading and please leave a review. See you at the final chapter!**


	71. Lily Evans

"_Evans, Lily"_

So this is it. The famous Hogwarts Sorting Hat that Sev has told me all about. Apparently, when you put it on your head, the Hat reads your mind and puts you into one of the four houses; that's Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin. Sev told me he wants to be in Slytherin and that I should be there with him too. I think I want to be in Slytherin because I don't want to be left alone at Hogwarts without my Severus. Apart from Petunia, Sev is my only real friend, and even _she _is slipping away from me now. Tuney is jealous that I'm a witch and that she's a...what's the word...Muggle. She feels that I'm getting all the attention just because I'm apparently 'special'.

I don't understand why she's upset though. It's not _my _fault I'm magical. I didn't _ask _for this.

"_Ah, Miss Evans...pleasure to meet you"_

"_Thank you Hat, it's a pleasure to meet you too"_

"_And I can see right away you're a brilliant girl...yes, you're going to make a fantastic witch"_

"_Are you sure? Both my parents are Muggles, and I thought those pure blooded wizards and witches were supposed to be better at magic"_

"_Where ever did you get that nonsense from? Muggle-borns can be just as good at magic – more, even, in a large number of cases"_

"_That's a relief. So you really think I'll be a good witch?"_

"_I'm certain of it. You're extremely intelligent, that's for sure. But there's definitely more to you than that, oh yes. Plenty of courage. Very loyal too. Some ambition, obviously talented, and a sense of moral righteousness"_

"_That's a lot to take in all at once...do you think I could be in Slytherin?"_

"_Slytherin? Well, I knew it was going to be hard picking your house but I honestly had barely considered Slytherin"_

"_Oh..."_

"_Out of interest, why do you want to be in Slytherin anyway?"_

"_My friend Sev – Severus Snape, that is – says that Slytherin is the best house. It's where he's going to be when you sort him later. I want to be in the same house as him; we're best friends"_

"_Ah...you can retain your friendship without being in the same house, you know"_

"_I suppose so. Well where do you think I should be sorted?"_

"_You'd make a mighty fine Gryffindor, I think. Could do well in Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw as well though"_

"_But why not Slytherin?"_

"_Well...Slytherin house aren't mighty fond of people such as yourself...muggleborns, that is. And also, your other qualities far outweigh your few Slytherin traits"_

"_Oh...maybe Sev won't be in Slytherin and we can still be friends!"_

"_Let's stop talking about him and get back to _your _Sorting"_

"_Very well then"_

"_I'd like to put you in Gryffindor"_

"_I met two boys on the train; Sirius Black and James Potter. You put Sirius in Gryffindor just a minute ago and James is bound to be a Gryffindor too...and they were honestly just very unpleasant"_

"_I quite liked Sirius Black personally but I can see why some might not enjoy his company so much. Anyway, Miss Evans, you have to stop letting other peoples words and actions influence your sorting! This is about _you_!"_

"_You're right. It's my time"_

"_And I daresay you deserve it. Your sister gets a lot of attention at home, doesn't she?"_

"_Tuney is a bit of an attention seeker sometimes...but when Mum and Dad found out I was magical, they started giving me all the attention which Petunia doesn't like. I don't mind not getting all the attention"_

"_Yes, despite being rather brilliant, you're very modest too"_

"_I don't really know what to say to that...you're giving me too many compliments. I'm not perfect"_

"_No, not by a long shot but then again, who is? You have a bit of a temper sometimes I see"_

"_Yeah, people never expect that from me"_

"_I imagine not"_

"_So have you made up your mind?"_

"_My decision has been made. Brave, strong and loyal to the end...GRYFFINDOR!"_

The first thing I do is look over to Sev, who's standing with all the other new first years. He gazes at me with sad eyes but all I can do is give him an apologetic smile. The next first-year begins their sorting as I sit down at the Gryffindor table next to Sirius Black. He smiles cheekily at me and introduces himself properly. Maybe he's _not _so bad. Sev obviously doesn't agree; he glares menacingly at Sirius. Minutes later, Severus is sorted into Slytherin, as expected.

I can't help now that I'm a Gryffindor. I'm not a Slytherin and I never will be. Me and Severus will still be friends though, right? But it's time for him to accept we have our differences; we're in different houses. No matter what he thinks of Gryffindor, this is where my future lies.

**A/N. Aaaand...it's over. I rather enjoyed that and I'm speaking about the entire fanfic this time! It's been great fun, even if we have had a few average chapters. A massive thank you to everyone who has ever read this, and a Hagrid-sized thank you to those dedicated readers who've got through 71 chapters and left reviews! At the time of writing, The Sorting Hat Through The Years has had 46k hits, 209 reviews, 80 followers and 50 favourites. One person even added it to a Community; now, I have no idea what that even means but thank you anyway! When I started writing, I never expected this much positive feedback...so thank you. **

**I've finished Chapter 1 of my Battle of Hogwarts fanfiction so I'd appreciate it if you gave that a read and maybe a review (though you don't have to, of course, it might not be your thing).**

**I've probably said it before, but that's because I really mean it; THANK YOU.**


End file.
